


I've Been Waiting All Night For You

by odrade



Category: Eu não quero voltar sozinho | I Don't Want to Go Back Alone (2010), Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014)
Genre: Español | Spanish, First Love, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, cuanto mas fluff mejor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odrade/pseuds/odrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuacion de la relacion de Gabriel y Leonardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El titulo viene de la cancion Waiting All Night feat. Ella Eyre de Rudimental. Como puse en los tags, es mi primer fanfic, y aun me estoy haciendo a escribir.  
> Probablemente tambien lo traduzca al ingles y acabe sonando de otra manera porque no se como poner en español "Knowing smirk"

Leo no se podía creer que Gabriel correspondiese sus sentimientos. Abrazados, los rizos de Gabriel cosquilleándole en el cuello, su olor, que le resultaba tan reconfortante…   
“Ojala pudiéramos estar así siempre”, le dijo, “pero la verdad es que quiero besarte un poco mas”.

“Se que dije que no me acordaba de lo que paso en la fiesta de Karina, pero era en lo único que podía pensar cada vez que te miraba. “Un poco mas” no va a ser suficiente”- dijo Gabriel.

“Um… mi cama esta justo detrás de ti…”

Sin soltarle las manos, Gabriel guió a Leo hasta la cama pero ninguno hizo gesto alguno de sentarse, inseguros todavía de iniciar contacto y del reciente cambio en su relación. 

“Bueno, parece que hable muy pronto sobre que seria suficiente y que no” – dijo Gabriel en tono jocoso.  
“Lo siento”- dijo Leo agachando la cabeza.  
“no te preocupes, Leo, yo soy tan nuevo en esto como tu y tal vez es mejor que vayamos despacio, ¿que te parece? Será mejor que acabemos ese trabajo que tenemos pendiente, tenemos la presentación en un par de días.”

Leo se sintió un poco decepcionado por dejar las cosas así, pero coincidía con Gabriel en que tal vez era lo mejor.  
Gabriel le vio el desanimo en la cara y tuvo una idea.

“¡Oh! ¿Y si para celebrar que acabamos el trabajo y el pedazo de notaza que nos van a poner quedamos para una cita, tú y yo solos? “

“¿en serio?”

“¡claro! Aunque todavía no se donde iremos porque un eclipse de luna es bastante difícil de superar- comentó Gabriel

Bueno, pues creo que es bastante motivación para acabar este trabajo de una vez, porque ya me estaba dando un nivel de pereza 7, pero antes…”

Leo aprovecho para enmarcar la cara de Gabriel con sus manos y presionar suavemente sus labios con los de Gabriel.

“eso para acabar de recargar las pilas”- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, y oír la risa de Gabriel de respuesta fue el último empujón que necesitaba.

Después de escribir como 300 espartanos salvaron Grecia, sonó el timbre.

“¿Esperabas a alguien Leo?

Leo se encogió de hombros. “voy a ver quien es”

Mientras volvía Leo, Gabriel echó un vistazo a la habitación, porque aunque ya había estado varias veces, nunca le había prestado demasiada atención.  
Lo mas notorio era la ausencia de libros, pero Leo ya le había explicado que los libros en braille eran difíciles de conseguir y algo caros y que su principal fuente de libros era la biblioteca. Después estaba el baúl bajo la ventana, Gabriel aun no se había atrevido a preguntar que guardaba ahí pero tampoco tenia pinta de abrirse a menudo. Gabriel sonrió al ver el nombre de Leo en alfabeto braille al lado de la cama. Seguramente seria un recuerdo de cuando mini-Leo estaba aprendiendo a leer. La cama era el único lugar que Gabriel evitaba mirar. 

“Un poco mas no va a ser suficiente” seré idiota -pensó. 

Gabriel estaba muy avergonzado y sorprendido de haber sido tan directo y se casi se alegraba de que Leo no le viese ahora porque notaba como se había puesto como un tomate. 

“Gabriel, ha venido Giovana”

Pillado por sorpresa, Gabriel apartó los ojos de la cama, para saludar a Gi, que le miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

“Hola Gi”, la saludo Gabriel.

“Ga, dime que ya habéis acabado el trabajo, porque tengo que hablar con mi mejor amigo sobre porque me ha abierto la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mas contento de lo que lo he visto en mucho tiempo…”

-¡Giovana!- la reprendió Leo mientras Gabriel notaba como se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

-Solo nos queda practicar la presentación- dijo Gabriel mientras recogía sus cosas- pero creo que eso podemos hacerlo mañana, ¿verdad Leo? Nos vemos mañana en clase Gi, Leo… - Gabriel fue a darle un beso a Leo, pero no sabia como reaccionaria si lo hacia delante de su amiga pero Leo notando como Gabriel dudaba se le adelanto

-Vamos, te acompaño hasta la puerta. Estas en tu casa Giovanna.

Gabriel y Leo no dijeron nada hasta llegar a la puerta.

\- Gabriel… si no quieres que le cuente de momento nada del beso a Giovanna lo entenderé… pero no esperes que guarde mucho tiempo el secreto… no quiero que Gi se vuelva a enfadar.  
\- No, Leo. Puedes contárselo, Quería besarte antes, pero dude porque no sabia si e importaría que Giovana nos viera…

Leo agarro a Gabriel de las manos.

-aun nos queda mucho por hablar ¿vale? Pero quiero que sepas que no tengo ninguna intención de esconder nuestra relación.

-yo tampoco. Nos vemos mañana, ¿ok?, dijo Gabriel dándole un beso y saliendo por la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Gabriel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchisimas gracias a quien fuera que dio kudos! me ha motivado para escribir otro poco  
> Tambien tengo que decir que mi intencion es cambiar mas adelante el rating a explicit pero probablemente dentro de unos cuantos capitulos aun

Leo volvió a la habitación con Giovana, y conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que estaría tirada en la cama.

“Hazme un hueco, Giovana” 

Giovana ya estaba sentada apoyada contra la pared, dejándole el sitio de siempre a Leo, que se acomodó junto a ella con una sonrisa y un suspiro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un momento. Leo sabía que Giovana estaba esperando a que él dijera algo, y se alegraba de que hubiese ido a verlo, pero le gustaba hacerla rabiar.

“Bueno Leo, espero no haber interrumpido nada importante con mi visita” dijo Giovana, intentando que Leo empezara a hablar por fin de lo que había pasado entre Gabriel y él.

Leo, sabiendo que Giovana no le dejaría tranquilo hasta que le contara todos los detalles, decidió hacerse el loco.

“No te preocupes, ya te dijo Gabriel que solo nos quedaba practicar la presentación. ¿Tú que tal vas con Larissa?” Leo tuvo que morderse el labio para aguantarse la risa, la verdad es que le encantaba hacer rabiar a Giovana.

“¡Aaaaaagh, Leo!”, le riñó Giovana, golpeándole amigablemente con la mano “no te creas que no se lo que estas haciendo. Cuéntame que tal con Gabriel, ya que no tengo mi propia historia de amor,” -al oír la palabra amor, de repente Leo ya no sintió tantas ganas de tomarle el pelo a Giovana,- “al menos déjame vivir una indirectamente a través tuyo. Y ya acabe el trabajo con Larissa hace dos días. Lo que pasa es que vosotros habéis estado distraídos con otras cosas.”

Giovana esperaba que por fin leo se pusiera a hablar, que le contara todo lo que había pasado pero al ver como el silencio se estiraba, miró a su amigo que de repente estaba con expresión seria y preocupada. “Leo, ¿Qué…?

“No sé Giovana” la interrumpió Leo, “tanto como amor…”

Giovana se quedo sin palabras por un momento. Luego entendiendo lo que le pasaba al chico, al que conocía desde que eran pequeños, sonrió.

“Leo,” le dijo suavemente, “¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que ha pasado y dejas de sacar tus propias conclusiones?”

Así que Leo le contó como Gabriel le había besado en la fiesta de Karina pero luego le había dicho que no se acordaba de nada, lo que había pasado con Gabriel y Karina en el campamento, como Gabriel había reconocido que le gustaba alguien, el beso, el abrazo y lo que había sentido, como habían decidido ir despacio, que tendrían una cita después de la presentación y se habían puesto a trabajar en el proyecto y que al rato había llegado ella.

“¡oh Dios mío, sois tan dulces los dos!” Giovana le echo los brazos por los hombros y le dio un estrujón, “¡sois mas tiernos que el pan! ¡Y por los dioses Leo, no te pongas paranoico con el amor o no amor, tenéis una relación de menos de un día! Daos tiempo, no seas bobo”.

Leo se había ido relajando al ir contando toda la historia. Había echado mucho de menos a Giovana mientras estuvieron enfadados y que fuera tan comprensiva con su nueva relación con Gabriel le hacia sentirse muy feliz.

“Eres la mejor, Gi”

Giovana no dijo nada y solo le estrujó otro poco. Leo solo usaba el diminutivo en contadas ocasiones y de alguna manera supo que siempre serian amigos.

“La duda ofende, Leonardo”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchisimas gracias por los Kudos y comentario!! Me anima mucho a escribir, aunque este es un capitulo cortito pero acabo con la historia de la pelicula y empiezo mi headcanon. Notad que he añadido a William como personaje.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron sin contratiempos, Gabriel y Leonardo, aunque sabían que aún tenían mucho de que hablar se centraron en preparar el proyecto para poder tener su primera cita con la conciencia tranquila.

-La sociedad de Esparta estaba dividida entre: espartanos, periecos e iliotas.

Leo estaba algo distraído en la presentación, escuchar la voz de Gabriel le hacia pensar en la cita que tendrían mas tarde y en como iba a cambiar su relación con el y en su posible futuro juntos y no se podía creer que estuviera pensando en el futuro con Gabriel cuando ni siquiera habían tenido su primera cita-cita. Un toque de Gabriel para que empezara con su parte le sacó del ensimismamiento

\- Uh... los niños espartanos eran enviados al ejercito...- empezaba a recitar Leo cuando abrieron la puerta.

-¿este es el 211?- preguntó el visitante.  
-¿Eres William verdad?  
-Si, William.  
-Pasa.  
-¿Esa silla esta libre?- preguntó William señalando la silla al lado de Giovana.  
\- Si, siéntate.  
Giovana se estiró un poco al ver que se acercaba el chico nuevo.  
-¿Es esta tu mochila?  
-Si- contestó sonriendo tímidamente Giovana.  
Cuando William acabó de instalarse ( y de intercambiar sonrisas con Giovana, notó Gabriel) por fin dió permiso la profesora para continuar.

-Los hombres debían dedicar toda su vida al ejercito...- siguió diciendo Leo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin llegó el momento de salir de la escuela, los tres amigos estaban comentando el día, con la presentación y el chico nuevo pero siempre hay alguien que tiene que aguar la fiesta, en este caso Fabio.

-¡Mira eso! La relación se esta encendiendo, ¿verdad, Leonardo?

Leo, Gabriel y Giovana pararon en seco y lentamente, sin pensar, Leo fue bajando la mano por el brazo de Gabriel, desde el antebrazo donde le tenia agarrado para guiarse hasta que finalmente entrelazó sus dedos.

El resto de chicos que estaban con Fabio se echó a reír.  
-Te jodió, imbécil- dijo uno al ver la cara que se le quedó a Fabio.

Leo no se molestó en mirar atrás, pero Giovana se giro para reírse de Fabio y Gabriel se giro simplemente para mirarles como para decirles: “perdisteis vuestra oportunidad, ahora es todo mio”.


	4. Chapter 4

Hasta mañana, Leo, Ga.  
Hasta mañana, Gi.

Giovana ya no les acompañaba hasta la casa de Leo. "Y hoy menos" pensó Giovana. "Espero que les vaya bien a esos dos"

Leo y Gabriel siguieron andando de la mano, en silencio, pero disfrutando de su mutua compañía.  
Aun cuando llegaron a la casa de Leo ninguno se soltó de la mano.

-Bueno Leo, por fin hemos entregado el proyecto y nos prometimos una cita como recompensa, ¿que quieres hacer?-preguntó Gabriel.

-¿y si en enseñas a andar en bici?- Era algo que Leo quería probar desde hacia tiempo y sabia que Gabriel era una de las pocas personas que no veían su ceguera como un impedimento.

-¡Me parece una idea fantástica! Así podremos turnarnos la próxima vez que queramos ir a algún sitio. La ultima vez tuve agujetas por tres días.

Leo no pudo evitarlo. "Se que ya no tenemos que estudiar para el proyecto, pero si quieres puedes subir a mi cuarto." 

Gabriel sonrió. "Me encantaría"

\-----------------------------------

La madre de Leo saludó a los chicos según entraban.

-Ah,Leo! Estaba a punto de llamarte. Voy a ir a hacer unas comparas de acuerdo? Tu padre no llegará hasta por la noche, le surgió algo en el trabajo. Coge lo que quieras de la cocina, Gabriel.- y salió por la puerta.

-Hasta luego- contestaron los chicos de camino al cuarto de Leo.

Leo se estaba sintiendo valiente y en vez de dirigirse a la silla del rincón, como era habitual, se acomodó en su cama.  
Gabriel no supo que hacer por un momento, pero en seguida se sentó a su lado, hombro con hombro.

Los dos sabían que tenían una conversación pendiente.

-Gabriel, los siento si te incomodó que te cogiera de la mano hoy delante de los chicos- dijo Leo.

-Leo, - dijo Gabriel cogiéndole de la mano- ya te he dicho que no quiero esconder nuestra relación, no restregarsela al mundo por la cara, pero desde luego no esconderla.

-restregarsela al mundo por la cara?- rió Leo- que imagen mas gráfica.

-me refiero a que no quiero que seamos una de esas parejas que se la pasan unidos por los labios y haciéndose ojitos y olvidándose de que el resto del mundo existe. Al menos no con publico.

-Pareja, eh?- Leo suspiró y reclinó la cabeza en el hombro de Gabriel.

-Eso pretendía, que pensabas tu?

-pareja me suena estupendamente- dijo Leo- pero no creo que este preparado para decírselo aun a mis padres.

Gabriel no dijo nada por un momento. 

-solo necesito algo de tiempo- añadió Leo incorporándose rápidamente- es que ya sabes que mis padres son muy sobre protectores y...

-tranqui Leo, eso no es algo que yo pueda imponerte, díselo cuando estés listo.

Y acercándose, le beso suavemente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que mis capitulos son cortitos y que seguramente acabe esta historia con un monton pero personalmente prefiero actualizaciones mas o menos periodicas aunque con poquito contenido que de repente una superactualizacion, ¿no creeis?

Por fin llegó el día de la cita.

 

-¡Mama, me voy, he quedado con Gabriel en el parque! -anunció Leo a su madre mientras cogía las llaves.

 

-¿Oh? Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Gabriel. - le dijo su madre levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. -Me alegro de que por fin consideres a alguien mas tu amigo a parte de Gi.

 

Leo estaba congelado en el sitio. - Si, es un amigo estupendo.- y salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

A Leo no le gustaba mentir a su madre. Pero sabía que si le contaba el tipo de relación que tenia en realidad con Gabriel, lo único que haría seria preocuparse. “Y ni siquiera hemos hecho nada todavía”.

Leo notó como se le calentaba la cara de la vergüenza. “oh dios mio, no creo que pueda aguantar otra charla de sexo seguro como cuando pensaron que estaba enamorado de Gi. ¡Y esta vez sabrán que es cierto!”

 

La verdad es que el otro día cuando estuvieron hablando sentados en su cama, no habían pasado de besos suaves y dulces. Leo estaba un poco mosqueado porque tenía la sensación de que Gabriel lo hacia por miedo a aprovecharse de la ceguera de Leo de alguna manera. Por otra parte estaba aliviado de que no hubieran llegado mas lejos porque a causa de su ceguera se sentía bastante inseguro. Una vez mas se lamento de que no fuera fácil encontrar porno para ciegos.

 

* * *

 

En realidad Gabriel estaba esperando con la bici en la esquina de la calle, Leo temía mas la reacción de su madre a que fuera a aprender a montar en bici que lo que pudiera decir por su relación con Gabriel.

“y entonces, ¿a que estoy esperando para decírselo?”, pensó.

 

-¿porque sonríes?- preguntó Gabriel.

-Voy a decirles a mis padres que estoy saliendo contigo.

-Me alegra saber que ya te has decidido al fin.

 

-¿y tu familia que tal se lo ha tomado, Gabriel?

-bueno, ellos ya sabían que me interesaban mas los chicos que las chicas, así que se han alegrado de que haya encontrado a alguien aquí.

-Yo no creo que mis padres se vayan a tomar mal que este saliendo con un chico, pero se que mi madre va a pensar que te estas aprovechando de mi o algo así y me voy a molestar mucho.- dijo tristemente Leo.

 

Gabriel le cogió de la mano.

 

-Leo, tu sabes que yo nunca haría eso, ¿verdad?

-Pues claro que si tonto, si no confiara en ti, no estaria a punto de confiarte mi seguridad con la bici, ¿no crees?- le dijo Leo riendose y estrujandole la mano. - asi que venga, pongamonos a ello.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un poco de drama, pero muy muy poco y por supuesto fluff  
> Por fin un capitulo un poco largo

-Hola, Leoncito- saludó a Leo su padre cuando Leo entró por la puerta tras su cita con Gabriel.  
-Hola, papa.  
-¿Puedes venir aquí un momento? Tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo de algo.- llamó su padre desde el salón.

El corazón de Leo empezó a latir rápidamente. ¿Como se habían enterado de su relación con Gabriel? Puede que discutieran mucho, pero Leo tenia una relación sincera con sus padres, porque desde pequeño aprendió lo importante que era comunicase verbalmente cuando no tienes otros medios de “leer” a las personas. No hablar lo suficiente puede dar lugar a dolorosos malentendidos. Realmente le hubiese gustado a el decirles lo de su relación con Gabriel.  
Leo se dirigió al salón.

-Siéntate Leo. - le dijo su madre. Leo se sentó en su lugar habitual.  
-¿que pasa mama? ¿Que me queréis decir?  
-Leo... sabemos lo que habéis estado haciendo Gabriel y tu en el parque hoy.

A Leo se le cayo el alma a los pies. Esto no tenia nada que ver con la naturaleza de su relación con Gabriel. Era por lo de montar en bici. Gabriel y el no hicieron nada mas que cogerse un poco de la mano, y quienquiera que hubiese avisado a sus padres lo único que verían era a Gabriel enseñando a Leo a montar en bici. Sabia que esto cambiaría la opinión de su madre sobre Gabriel. Justo lo que necesitaba. 

Leo suspiró. Esto iba a ser agotador.

-Mama, no estábamos haciendo nada malo.  
-¡Leonardo! ¡Podrías haberte caído y golpearte la cabeza! ¡O chocado contra algo o alguien! ¿En que estabais pensando? ¿Como se os puede ocurrir que tu puedas aprender a andar en bicicleta! ¡Es que Gabriel no tiene sentido común! ¡Si no puedo confiar en Gabriel para mantenerte seguro, ¿como voy a estar tranquila cuando estés con el? ¡Como se puede ser tan irresponsable! No puedo confiar en Gabriel, Leo, es una mala influencia, es mejor si no os veis mas.  
-Mama, vamos juntos a clase.  
-¡Me da igual! ¡Le ignoras! ¿no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es para ti montar en bici? ¡es que aun no me lo creo!  
-Mama, Gabriel estuvo todo el rato conmigo guiándome.  
-¡Pero tu no ves y es algo que deberías tener siempre presente!  
Leo se levantó enfadado del sofá. Su padre intentó calmar un poco los humos.  
-Cariño, no seas tan dura, los dos son ya lo suficientes mayores para saber lo que están haciendo y tenemos que confiar en que Leo hará lo que crea mejor para el.  
Leo respiro profundamente.  
-Mama, va siendo hora de que te des cuenta de que nací ciego, no puedo vivir mi vida de otra manera que no sea esta porque es la única manera que puedo vivirla. Mi ceguera esta siempre presente en todo lo que hago y créeme soy muy consciente de mis limitaciones. Se que te preocupas por mi y que estas alterada y por eso te voy a perdonar todo lo que has dicho sobre mi novio.- dijo Leo.

Ya esta. Ya se lo había dicho. No era como quería que se hubiesen enterado pero Leo no tenia fuerzas para otra discusión y sabia que su madre ya estaba cansada también de gritar.  
-¿Tu novio?- dijo su padre.- ¿como que tu novio? ¿y Giovanna?

De repente Leo se sintió agotado y se volvió a sentar derrotado en el sofá.

-Si papa, mi novio, es algo reciente, desde un par de días después de la excursión. Giovanna lo sabe y esta muy contenta por nosotros, se que creíais que acabaríamos juntos, pero Gabriel es quien de verdad me gusta.

El salón. se quedo en silencio. Es este momento Leo no podía hacer mas que esperar. Una vez mas se lamentaba de no poder ver las caras de sus padres y de los gestos que se estarían haciendo el uno al otro.  
Por fin, su padre rompió el silencio aclarándose la garganta.

-Leoncito, se que ya habíamos tenido una charla sobre sexo seguro y que fue muy incomodo para los dos, pero ahora que tienes pareja oficial creo que estaría bien que te recordara los puntos mas importantes.

Leo se tapo la cara con las manos, en parte por vergüenza y en parte para esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparsele. Sabia que sus padres lo aceptarían.  
-Oh dios mio, papa, no.- dijo.

-Oh si, Leo, - dijo por fin su madre, en un tono mas ligero ahora,- si quieres que nos fiemos de vosotros déjanos por lo menos asegurarnos de que tienes información suficiente para mantener unas relaciones sexuales totalmente seguras.

-Oh dios mio, mama, no.- dijo Leo sin quitar las manos de la cara y hundiéndose en el sofá., como si pudiera fundirse y escapar de esta situación.

-Leoncito,- empezó a decir su padre.

Leo le interrumpió, “papa, si vamos a hablar de sexo, al menos no me llames Leoncito”.  
A su padre se le escapo la risa

-Muy bien, muy bien. Vamos allá.- el padre de Leo se quedo un silencio durante un segundo y aclarándose la garganta teatralmente, empezó de nuevo.

-Leonardo, -dijo su padre con voz seria, - como tus padres nos alegramos por tu nueva relación con Gabriel y creemos conveniente repasar lo que aprendimos en una ocasión anterior sobre la manera segura de mantener relaciones sexuales con la persona de tu elección. 

-Ugh, papa, por favor no alargues esto mas de lo necesario.

-Muy bien voy al grano. Consentimiento, Leo. Asegúrate siempre que tu pareja, quiera lo mismo que tu y si no, respeta su decisión, y si tu no estas preparado, o no quieres algo, no te sientas presionado y di no. Protección. Condones, condones y condones. Me da igual que la situación. sea distinta por que Gabriel sea hombre y ninguno de los dos se pueda quedar embarazado, hay otras cosas que se pueden prevenir con un condón. De hecho, al ser Gabriel un chico, el sexo funciona de manera algo diferente. Eeeeeeh, Leo, ¿sabes de lo que hablo verdad?

-Oh por el amor de los dioses, si, no soy tan inocente y tengo acceso a internet. Lubricante, cuanto mas mejor.

-Bien, me alegro que esa parte nos la podamos pasar por alto. Confía en Gabriel, Leo, y habla con el en todo momento. La comunicación es lo mas importante. Y sobre todo no te sientas presionado a hacer nada que no quieras.

-Si yo quiero- murmuró Leo.

-¿que dices Leo?- preguntó su madre.

-Nada, que no os preocupéis, Gabriel jamas haría nada parecido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otra capitulo cortito entre examenes. editado 13-11-14 algun fallo que habia

Al dia siguiente de camino a la escuela Leo le contó a Gabriel y a Giovanna la conversación con sus padres. O al menos parte.

-Siento mucho que hayas discutido con tus padres por mi culpa Leo- le dijo Gabriel.

-No te preocupes Gabriel, no es culpa tuya y mi madre siempre se preocupa por todo lo que hago. - Ahora siempre iban de la mano así que le dio un pequeño apretón

-Si, deberías haber visto lo que nos costo que le dejara venir a la piscina de mi casa.- dijo Giovanna.

Siguieron avanzando un poco y comentando las posibilidades de que Pluto volviera a ser planeta.

-Hola, Giovanna y compañía- saludó William.

Leo se acercó mas a Gabriel, esa no era una voz familiar.

-Chicos, os acordáis de William ¿verdad? Vino nuevo la semana pasada.- dijo Gi.

Leo no se acordaba. ¿la semana pasada? Tenia otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Ah si, tu llegada interrumpió la obra maestra que fue nuestro trabajo sobre Esparta – dijo Gabriel dándole un pequeño apretón a Leo en la mano. - te sientas al lado de Giovanna. 

“¿se ha dado cuenta de que no me acuerdo?” pensó Leo sonriendo y extendiendo su mano libre hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz.

-Que tal, yo soy Leo. - Y notó como una mano grande le daba un buen apretón.

-Y yo soy Gabriel. Yo era el nuevo hasta que tu llegaste.

-Hola, ¿os importa si os acompaño? Aun no estoy familiarizado con el barrio.

-¡Por supuesto! - dijo Giovanna- cuantos mas mejor. Dime Will, ¿que opinas sobre la exclusión de Pluto como planeta?

Leo se rió, Giovanna realmente se tomó como una ofensa lo de Pluto. 

Siguieron conversando amigablemente y preguntando cosas a su nuevo amigo hasta que llegaron a la escuela.

Cuando ya estaban llegando la conversación paró en seco. 

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Leo.

-Supongo que esto significa que no tienes novia en Itapira- dijo Karina con voz aireada.

-eeeeeeeh … nop -contestó Gabriel.

-Buenos días a ti también Karina- dijo Giovanna.

-¿Como puedes no estar enfadada? ¡Has perdido tu oportunidad con Leo!- le recriminó Karina a Giovanna.

-Bueno, yo no llevo aquí mucho tiempo- de repente interrumpió William- pero es evidente que realmente nunca tuvo ninguna. En mi opinión, Leo ha estado demasiado ciego para ver lo encantadora que es Giovanna.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras hasta que Leonardo empezó a reírse a carcajadas seguido de Gabriel y Giovanna.  
Karina se dio media vuelta muy indignada.

-ugh, cuando encontrare a un hombre que valga la pena. 

Leo tuvo que soltarse de Gabriel para agarrarse el estomago de la risa. 

-William, has estado genial. Me has alegrado el lunes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos!  
> Deberia darle mas argumento a esta historia? nah  
> mas Fluff? Seh  
> Ademas la voy a situar en el hemisferio norte que es donde se como funciona el clima para no liarme ok?

El frío iba llegando a la ciudad. Leo lo prefería sobre el calor porque, mientras que con calor da igual cuanta ropa te quites, sigue haciendo calor, en invierno te puedes tapar hasta arriba con la manta y acurrucarte en la cama como si fuera un nido calentito. 

Leo había invitado a casa de su abuela a Gabriel para "ver" una película, porque sabia que su abuela les dejaría tranquilos. Era un día después de la escuela, pero ese fin de semana no podrían verse porque Gabriel se iba a Itapira a ver a unos parientes. Giovanna se iba a su casa a adelantar algo de trabajo escolar porque ella si que había quedado el fin de semana con Will para ir de compras. Leo se alegraba un montón por su amiga y realmente le caía bien William, habían pasado últimamente tiempo juntos y le consideraba un amigo mas. Pero Leo ya tenia ganas de pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Gabriel. Se lamentaba de que no pudiera ser en el cine, porque aun se le ponía la carne de gallina al pensar en Gabriel susurrándole al oído, pero ala fin y al cabo, solo eran estudiantes con ingresos limitados.

-Tengo muchas ganas de que conozcas a mi abuela, Gabriel.- le dijo Leo.  
-Yo también, aunque solo con oírte hablar de ella ya me da la sensación de que la conozco.- dijo Gabriel- pero, ¿le has hablado de nuestra relación? A veces las personas mayores pueden llegar a ser algo intransigentes.  
-No te preocupes, mi madre la llamo en cuanto acabaron de darme la charla y esta encantada y con muchas ganas de conocerte.

Llegaron por fin y tras los saludos cordiales mas algo de picar de parte de la abuela de Leo, “Dos jóvenes en crecimiento como vosotros tienen que alimentarse bien”, los dos chicos se pusieron cómodos en el sofá, “Estas en tu casa Gabriel, pero nada de poner los pies en la mesa”

-¿Y no le gustaría a tu abuela ver la película con nosotros?- le preguntó Gabriel a Leo.   
Leo se rió. - Si que te ha caído bien entonces. Nah, a mi abuela le gusta que venga a verla pero también que la deje un poco a su aire hacer sus cosas. ¿y que película has traído?  
-Una rubia muy legal, -contestó Gabriel  
\- Me parece un titulo algo singular, pero adelante, sorpréndeme.

Gabriel le contó un poco por encima el argumento mientras comían lo que les había preparado la abuela de Leo, porque realmente eran chicos en crecimiento y había sido un día largo en la escuela.

Gabriel se levanto a poner la película y Leo cogió la manta que tenia su abuela encima del sofá, era lo bueno de no ir al cine, que te podías poner todo lo cómodo que quisieras.  
Leo se acomodo en el medio del sofá y se dio cuenta de que la manta no era la misma que su abuela tenia siempre en la sala, el tacto era distinto y al seguir el borde notó que era mas pequeña que la habitual, por lo que si querían compartirla, se iban a tener que sentar bien juntos.   
Leo se sonrojó, podía oír a su abuela reírse por la casa.

-¿Leo? ¿Estas bien? Te veo un poco colorado. ¿seguro que quieres esa manta?- le preguntó Gabriel.  
-¡Si! Si, claro que quiero la manta, la manta es fantástica ¿porque no iba a querer la manta? ¿Quieres tú un poco de manta? - balbuceó Leo.  
-Claro, viendo lo bien recomendada que viene, no me la perdería por nada del mundo- dijo Gabriel sentándose al lado de Leo.

\- Si... bueno... me parece que te vas a tener que sentar mas cerca, Gabriel,- dijo Leo desdoblando la manta.  
\- Oh, - dijo Gabriel, - oooooooh – continuó entendiendo por fin la situación- si, claro, mas cerca, claro que puedo sentarme mas cerca.

Gabriel se arrimó a Leo y los dos chicos estaban en contacto desde el hombro hasta los pies, pero por alguna extraña razón los dos tenían las manos sobre su regazo, como si el mas mínimo toque de piel fuese a estropear la situación.

Gabriel empezó la película y según iba avanzando, le iba explicando a Leo algunas cosas, al oído, en voz baja, como si realmente estuvieran en el cine. Leo se fue relajando y apoyándose contra el hombro de Gabriel, que le paso el brazo por los hombros.

-Gabriel, ¿te importa si me pongo cómodo?  
\- Ah, si claro- dijo Gabriel levantando el brazo del sitio.  
-¡No! No hace falta que te muevas- se apresuro a decir Leo, que se quito las zapatillas con los pies y recogió las piernas, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Gabriel. -¿Estas tu cómodo así, Gabriel?  
-No he estado mejor en mi vida.- dijo Gabriel dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Siguieron viendo la película en silencio. Leo solo le estaba prestando la mitad de su atención, la otra mitad estaba distraída por la proximidad de Gabriel, su olor, el tacto firme de su cuerpo, la sensación de su brazo a su alrededor de sus hombros y podía sentir lo rápido que le latía el corazón a Gabriel. Eso le hizo sonreír. Leo a veces tenia la sensación de que era el único que se ponía nervioso cuando estaban juntos. Giro su cuerpo en dirección a Gabriel y le paso el brazo por el pecho en un medio abrazo, levanto la cara ligeramente de su hombro y le dio un beso en el cuello, pillando por sorpresa a Gabriel que soltó un suave “ah”. Leo solo quería darle un beso, pero ese sonido encendió algo en el y siguió dándole pequeños besos en el cuello y la mandíbula. De repente, pareció como si Gabriel saliera de un trance y sujetandole la barbilla le besó en la boca, acariciándole con la lengua el labio inferior.  
“El sabor”, pensó Leo, abriendo la boca instintivamente, “es lo que me falta, saber a que sabe Gabriel”   
La película había quedado olvidada y solo dejaron de besarse cuando oyeron como se acercaba la abuela de Leo llamándoles  
-¡Chicos! ¡Voy a salir un momento a hacer unas compras! - dijo mientras abría la puerta, - Gabriel, te quedas a cenar ¿Verdad?  
-Uh... Muchas gracias, pero me iré dentro de un poco, que mañana es día de escuela- respondió Gabriel.  
-Oh bueno, lo dejamos pendiente para otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo con una sonrisa- vuelve cuando quieras.   
Y salio por la puerta.  
Los chicos se quedaron en silencio. Cuando oyeron a la abuela llamarles se separaron rápidamente, pero su ropa arrugada, el pelo despeinado y sobretodo sus coloradas caras delataban lo que habían estado haciendo. Por suerte la manta aun tapaba sus regazos.  
Oyeron las llaves y a la abuela despedirse “¡portaos bien chicos!” y soltaron a la vez el aire que habían estado conteniendo.

Gabriel carraspeó. -Aun queda un poco de película.- dijo  
-Si.  
-¿te pones cómodo?  
Leo sonrió.   
-Si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me di cuenta al acabar de escribir que en realidad la abuela de Leo ya conocia a Gabriel pero pasadmelo por alto ok?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El capitulo anterior desde el punto de vista de Gabriel. mas explicacion en las notas al final de este capitulo

El frío había llegado a la ciudad. Si fuera por Gabriel seria verano todo el año. En invierno se le metía el frío en los huesos. Tumbarse al sol, bañarse en la piscina, echarle crema a Leo y ducharse después juntos... Pero mejor no ir por ese camino. Al menos no mientras iba de camino a casa de la abuela de Leo a ver una película con el.  
Gabriel recordaba con mucho cariño su primera cita con Leo en el cine. Bueno, sabia que oficialmente no estaban saliendo pero fue de las primeras veces que pensó “me gustaría ver mas películas con el” y ahora habían quedado para ver otra y al ser en casa de la abuela de Leo, al menos no tendrían a la gente quejándose.

-Tengo muchas ganas de que conozcas a mi abuela, Gabriel.- le dijo Leo, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.  
-Yo también, aunque solo con oírte hablar de ella ya me da la sensación de que la conozco.- dijo Gabriel- pero, ¿le has hablado de nuestra relación? A veces las personas mayores pueden llegar a ser algo intransigentes. -Gabriel esperaba que la abuela de Leo le aceptara, sabia que Leo le tenia gran cariño y no queria que hubiese problemas por su relación  
-No te preocupes, mi madre la llamo en cuanto acabaron de darme la charla y esta encantada y con muchas ganas de conocerte.

Llegaron a la casa de su abuela, que les recibió con mucho entusiasmo y tras las preguntas de rigor “de donde eres” y “que tal las notas”, la abuela de Leo les mando a la sala de estar con unos aperitivos.

-Estas en tu casa Gabriel, pero nada de poner los pies en la mesa- le dijo la abuela con una sonrisa, mientras volvía a hacer sus cosas por la casa.  
A Gabriel realmente le caía bien la mujer  
-Estese tranquila, ni en mi casa se me ocurriría.

-¿Y no le gustaría a tu abuela ver la película con nosotros?- le preguntó Gabriel a Leo.   
Leo se rió. - Si que te ha caído bien entonces. Nah, a mi abuela le gusta que venga a verla pero también que la deje un poco a su aire hacer sus cosas. ¿y que película has traído?  
-Una rubia muy legal, -contestó Gabriel  
\- Me parece un titulo algo singular, pero adelante, sorpréndeme.

Gabriel le contó el argumento por encima mientras comían lo que les había preparado la abuela.   
-Es una película de humor, pero con un trasfondo feminista que estoy seguro que a Giovana le encantara verla con William.- le dijo a Leo mientras preparaba la película.   
Al darse la vuelta vio que Leo estaba sujetando la manta doblada que estaba en el respaldo y por alguna razón se le veía algo sofocado

-¿Leo? ¿Estas bien? Te veo un poco colorado. ¿seguro que quieres esa manta?- le preguntó Gabriel.  
-¡Si! Si, claro que quiero la manta, la manta es fantástica ¿porque no iba a querer la manta? ¿Quieres tú un poco de manta? - balbuceó Leo.  
Gabriel se extrañó. Leo no se solía ofuscar de esa manera,   
-Claro, viendo lo bien recomendada que viene, no me la perdería por nada del mundo- dijo Gabriel sentándose al lado de Leo.  
\- Si... bueno... me parece que te vas a tener que sentar mas cerca, Gabriel,- dijo Leo desdoblando la manta, que vista mas de cerca, era algo pequeña para dos personas.  
\- Oh, - dijo Gabriel, - oooooooh – continuó entendiendo por fin la situación y poniéndose colorado- si, claro, mas cerca, claro que puedo sentarme mas cerca.

Gabriel se sentó junto a Leo lentamente. Gabriel sabia que en ocasiones Leo se pegaba sustos con el contacto físico repentino, aunque el chico lo disimulara rápidamente. Asi que Gabriel se limito a juntarse todo lo posible a Leo de los hombros a los pies, y notando lo tenso que estaba Leo, intento distraerlo de la situación empezando la película y aunque Gabriel sabia que podía hablar perfectamente en voz alta, pero decidió que para darle mas ambiente de cine, lo mejor era susurrarle al oído a Leo lo que iba pasando. Nada que ver que Leo se sonrojara ligeramente cada vez que Gabriel le susurraba. Absolutamente nada que ver.  
. A Gabriel le gustaba observar a Leo. Como se sonrojaba, sus medias sonrisas, sus labios, lo increíblemente expresivo que era hablando... Por fin Leo se iba relajando así que Gabriel le paso el brazo por los hombros y así estar incluso un poquito mas cerca.  
-Gabriel, ¿te importa si me pongo cómodo?- Le dijo Leo-  
\- Ah, si claro- dijo Gabriel levantando el brazo del sitio, parecía que esta vez se había equivocado.  
-¡No! No hace falta que te muevas- se apresuro a decir Leo, que se quito las zapatillas con los pies y recogió las piernas, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Gabriel. -¿Estas tu cómodo así, Gabriel?  
-No he estado mejor en mi vida.- dijo Gabriel dándole un beso en la cabeza. No se podía creer lo afortunado que era por tener un chico tan dulce en su vida.  
Siguieron viendo la película en silencio. Gabriel solo le estaba prestando la mitad de atención, por que la otra mitad solo podía pensar en lo cálido que era Leo y como temblaba ligeramente, despertando un sentimiento de protección y cariño en su interior. De repente, Leo se giró hacia el, le dio un medio abrazo y levanto la cara dándole un beso a Gabriel adonde pudo, en el cuello, sorprendiendo de tal manera a Gabriel que no pudo evitar que se le escapara un “ah” como un suspiro. Leo se quedo muy quieto durante una milésima de segundo y siguió dándole besos por el cuello, y estirándose lo que podía por la postura que tenia, por la mandíbula. Eso saco a Gabriel de su placentero estupor y se acomodo de manera que, sujetando a Leo por la barbilla, pudiera besarlo cómodamente. Gabriel no podía pensar en otra cosa que en Leo y un casto beso no era lo que necesitaba, así que tímidamente probo a acariciar el labio de Leo con la lengua. La respuesta inmediata de Leo abriendo la boca solo le encendió mas su deseo por Leo e hizo sus besos algo mas insistentes. Cuando estaba pensando en cambiar de postura y tal vez poner a Leo en su regazo, la abuela de Leo le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Chicos! ¡Voy a salir un momento a hacer unas compras! - dijo mientras abría la puerta, - Gabriel, te quedas a cenar ¿Verdad?  
-Uh... -si fuera por Gabriel se quedaría para siempre donde estuviera Leo-Muchas gracias, pero me iré dentro de un poco, que mañana es día de escuela- respondió finalmente.  
-Oh bueno, lo dejamos pendiente para otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo con una sonrisa- vuelve cuando quieras.   
Y salio por la puerta.  
Gabriel no dudo ni por un momento que la abuela de Leo sabia perfectamente lo que habían estado haciendo. No había manera de pasar por alto la ropa arrugada, el pelo despeinado y las caras sonrojadas y sobre todo como sujetaban la manta sobre sus regazos cuando la abuela abrió la puerta para poder mirar a la cara a la señora en su próxima visita sin pasar demasiada vergüenza.  
Gabriel pensó “¿Y ahora que?”. Miro a Leo que aun estaba tenso y no se relajo hasta que oyó la puerta de la calle.   
Gabriel carraspeó. -Aun queda un poco de película.- dijo  
-Si.  
-¿te pones cómodo?  
Leo sonrió.   
-Si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me quede muy a gusto con la escena del sofa, y aun asi no se si ha quedado bien representada la imagen que tenia en la cabeza de las posturas y demas. comentadme algo si os parece!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿soy yo que me quiero mucho o cada vez esto de escribir se me da mejor? Por lo menos, mas palabras hay.
> 
> Hay que aprovechar las fiestas navideñas para inspirarse.  
> no tengo ni idea de braille, que nadie se ofenda.

Habían sido un par de semanas algo duras para Leo. Gabriel se había ido a Itapira a pasar las Navidades y el Año Nuevo con la familia y, aunque hablaban todos los días por teléfono, Leo echaba muchísimos de menos sentir la presencia de Gabriel a su lado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que incluía abrazos y besos.  
Pero mañana empezaban de nuevo las clases y ya habían hecho planes para quedar y pasar tiempo juntos tranquilamente el fin de semana.

Leo había salido con Giovanna para comprar los regalos de navidad, sabia bien lo que le iba a regalar a todos sus conocidos, pero elegirlo no le resultaba fácil, evidentemente.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya tenemos los regalos para tus padres y tu abuela, que, por cierto, me parece una idea acertadisima la de la batería externa, porque tu abuela usa las redes sociales mas que yo y a mime dura la batería del momóvil justo para pasar el día, y la verdad es que no me extraña nada que tenga tantos seguidores en twitter, tienes que reconocer que es la monda- le dijo Giovanna- ¿ya sabes el regalo para Gabriel? Por favor, dime que no eres tu envuelto en un lazo- Giovanna se quedo callada un momento, - o bueno, si- terminó de decir riendo.

-¡Giovanna!- le respondió Leo un poco escandalizado. - Que mas quisiera yo.

-¿Que envolverte para regalo?- le pregunto Giovanna.

-¡No! ¡Saber que regalarle a Gabriel! -le dijo Leo- ¿Tu le vas a regalar algo a Will?

-Le echo unos cinco vales canjeables por entradas dobles para ir al cine conmigo. Este año la cartelera se presenta interesante.

-¡Que idea mas buena!, además es algo echo a mano, que siempre tiene mas valor.- Leo se quedo pensativo.- No me había planteado hacerle algo yo mismo, puede que se me ocurra algo antes del fin de semana. ¿Puedo copiarte la idea de los vales? No van a ser para ir al cine, pero es algo personal y que vale para todo el año. Prometo que el año que viene se me ocurrirá algo a mi, y te dejare copiarlo.

¡Pues claro que puedes! Yo saque la idea de internet, así que tampoco me voy a quedar todo el merito. - le dijo Giovanna.

-Pues vamos a tomar algo y me cuentas las películas a las que le tienes echado el ojo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Por fin llego el fin de semana.

-Wow, aun no me creo el cambio que ha pegado Karina, se ha tomado la resolución de año nuevo realmente en serio. Tu no la has visto, pero se ha cortado el pelo y se la ve como mas relajada.- le estaba contando Gabriel a Leo, sentados en la cama de Leo, y estando cada vez mas acostumbrados al contacto entre los dos, estaban sentados bien juntos y agarrados de la mano.

-Ya decía yo que era raro que me diera los buenos días. - le dijo Leo.- Me da la sensación de que antes se esforzaba demasiado. Espero que sea la que sea la resolución que ha tomado, sea una que la haga sentirse a gusto.

-¿Y cual ha sido tu resolución de año nuevo?- le pregunto Gabriel.

-Si te lo cuento no se cumple.- le dijo Leo.

-¿Eso no es con los deseos de cumpleaños?

-Prefiero no correr riesgos.- le dijo Leo riendo.- Ten, para compensar, un regalito de Navidad.

Leo metió la mano debajo de la almohada y saco el regalo de Gabriel. No lo había envuelto, porque al fin y al cabo eran rectángulos de cartulina grapados. Leo le pidió a Giovanna que le pusiera un lacito y ella se estuvo riendo durante 10 minutos antes de que pudiera explicarla a que quería ponerle el lazo.

Leo le dio el pequeño paquetito a Gabriel.

-eeeh... bueno, la idea en realidad fue de Giovanna, que lo vio en internet, y a mi me pareció una idea fantástica y puede que te parezca raro, porque al estar escritos en braille para ti solo serán unos papeles en blanco, pero en realidad son vales para que me des clases de baile.

-clases de baile.- dijo Gabriel al mismo tiempo.

-si... espera, ¿que?, ¿como lo sabes?- 

\- Bueno, yo también tengo un regalo para ti.- le dijo Gabriel.

Leo noto que le había posado algo encima de las piernas estiradas.

-¿Que es?-le pregunto a Gabriel. No estaba envuelto y en cuanto le puso las manos encima noto las espirales de un cuaderno. - ¿un cuaderno?

-Si, bueno, quería hacer algo especial, y te he escrito algo.

Leo se sintió insultado. - Gabriel, ¿Que estas diciendo? ¿Se supone que tengo que leer? ¿Estas de broma?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Leerlo si, pero como tu lees!- le dijo rápidamente Gabriel.

-leerlo como yo leo....- 

Leo abrió el cuaderno, le paso rápidamente la mano por encima de la primera hoja y enseguida noto el relieve.  
Gabriel le cogió la mano para leer juntos lo que ponía.

\- “Mi querido Leo, muchísimas gracias por todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, espero que podamos llenar este año nuevo de muchos nuevos momentos y que este cuaderno nos sirva para recordarlos todos.”- leyó Gabriel en voz alta.

-Has aprendido braille... Pero como... ¿cuando?- le pregunto Leo.

-Bueno, en realidad, estoy aprendiendo todavía, esto lo he podido leer bien porque lo escribí lo también, y lo de las clases de baile, que por cierto, me encanta- le respondió Gabriel- lo leí mientras tu me hablabas, lo de que eran vales no lo entendí bien.

-¿Has aprendido todo un sistema de lectura y escritura por mi?-Leo estaba aun con la boca abierta.

-Aun me queda mucho por aprender y esperaba que tu me enseñaras también.

Leo se lanzo a abrazar a Gabriel que con el impulso quedo recostado en la cama, con con los brazos de Leo alrededor y su cabeza apoyada a la altura del pecho.

-¡Eres increíble! - le dijo Leo, arrastrándose un poco por la cama para llegar a la altura de la cara de Gabriel y darle un beso.- eres el mejor,- beso- no puedo creerlo,- beso, beso- ¡por mi!- beso, beso, beso.

Gabriel abrazo a Leo y se colocaron de lado de manera que ambos estuvieran cómodos y agarroandole la la cabeza a Leo, profundizo el beso. Leo aprovecho la libertad que tenia ahora en el brazo y por la espalda le metió la mano por dentro de la camiseta a Gabriel.

\- ¿Puedo?- le pregunto Leo.

-Si.- le respondió Gabriel, que tenia escondida la cara en el cuello de Leo y le estaba dando pequeños mordisquitos, nada que dejara una marca demasiado visible.

Leo no dudo mas y le acaricio suavemente a lo largo de la columna vertebral, sonriendo al notar como se le ponía. la carne de gallina a Gabriel. 

-¡Dios mio!- dijo de repente Leo, sobresaltando a Gabriel que le soltó enseguida,- y yo te he regalado unos tristes vales para enseñarme a bailar.

-Leo, se lo que te cuesta dejar que la gente entre en tu espacio personal, se que algo que requiere tanto contacto físico como el baile no es algo fácil para ti. Que confíes tanto en mi significa mucho.- le dijo Gabriel.

Leo se relajo tras sus palabras, recostándose de nuevo en los brazos de Gabriel y trazando pequeños dibujos en su espalda, con su mano ya fuera de la camiseta, Leo pensó que realmente este iba a ser un buen año.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un regalo es BAILE  
> otro regalo es BRAILLE
> 
> see what i did there?
> 
> soy lo peor


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vaya, un capitulo extenso.  
> me he retrasado un poquito con este nuevo capitulo, porque he pasado la gripe, que me ha traido inspiracion, y he empezado a traducir al ingles esta historia, que no es que vaya a ser distinta, pero algunas cositas cambiaran, nada que se desvie demasiado de la historia.  
> El proximo capitulo igual tarda tambien porque me esperan tres semanas de examenes por delante, y en mis ratos libres me dedicare a traducir, mas que a crear, porque me va a resultar mas sencillo y necestio mis neuronas para otras cosas
> 
> Aclaracion de algunas cosas del capitulo en las notas del final

Los chicos salian de la escuela, que habia sido suspendida por un temporal de nieve.

“¡No me puedo creer que tengamos tres días libres gracias al temporal nieve!” gritó Giovanna echando los brazos al aire y dando pequeños saltitos. “¡es como si fueran unas segundas navidades! Leo, ya sabes lo que toca ¿no?”

“Si, y por suerte yo me he pasado la gripe hace poco así que tengo el sistema inmunologico fuerte, robusto y recién renovado. Este año gano yo.” contesto Leo, balanceando la mano de la que iba agarrado a Gabriel hacia delante y hacia atrás como niño al que llevan de la mano al parque.

“¿De que habláis?” preguntó Gabriel.

“De nuestra pelea anual de nieve” le contestó Giovanna. “Es algo que llevamos haciendo desde que tenemos memoria, y el año que no nieva, lo intercambiamos por globos de agua en verano”.

“Y no vamos a mentir, aun los años que nieva también tenemos nuestra pelea anual veraniega de globos de agua” añadió Leo.

“Vamos, que os gusta lanzaros cosas” intervino Will, “pues si os parece bien, me apunto.”

“¡Genial! Cuantos mas mejor. ¿Tu que dices Ga?” le preguntó Giovanna.

Gabriel estaba dividido. Realmente odiaba el frio y saber que seguramente acabaría con los pies y las manos frías y mojadas no le llamaba para nada. Pero Leo tenia la cara de una persona a la que le acaban de decir que han llegado los reyes magos y que han llegado bien cargados de regalos, y tampoco quería perderse experimentar algo así con él, así que decidió hacer de tripas corazón y aceptar.

“¿Y perderme el evento del que seguramente se hablara hasta el verano? ¡No se me ocurriría!”

“Pero Leo,” empezó Will, “¿Tú como vas a saber hacia donde lanzar?”

Leo no podía evitarlo, Will se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus personas favoritas. No tenia reparos en hacer las preguntas que otra gente eludiría queriendo tratar a Leo como alguien “normal”. Will simplemente era consciente de que Leo tenia ciertas limitaciones y preguntaba para asegurarse de no meter la pata. 

“Bueno, usamos unas normas especiales claro esta, porque yo no puedo correr hacia cualquier lado, y te asombraras al ver la cantidad de dianas que hago. ¡Así que no os confiéis, porque solo os llevara a la derrota total!” respondió Leo.

“Pues que os parece si quedamos mañana por la mañana en el parque. ¡Venid bien preparados!” se despidió Giovanna.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras una batalla de bolas de nieve de proporciones épicas donde Giovanna resultó salir victoriosa seguida muy de cerca por Gabriel y Leo y finalmente Will, que venia del sur y realmente no tenia mucha experiencia con la nieve, en lo único en que podían pensar el grupo era en llegar a casa y darse un ducha con agua calentita para entrar en calor.

Gabriel se alegraba de haber ido, vera Leo acertar 8 bolas de cada 10 que lanzaba había sido digno de ver, aunque le quedaran todavía 15 minutos de paseo por la nieve hasta su casa y no pudiera dejar de temblar. Había estado bien mientras se había estado moviendo, esquivando las bolas de nieve, pero ahora notaba los bajos de los pantalones empapados y los dedos de las manos se le estaban poniendo un poco amoratados. Cuando finalmente llego a su casa sabia que no podía meterse en agua caliente con el frio que llevaba, el cambio de temperatura seria demasiado brusco y pensar en entrar en una ducha con el agua templada no le apetecía para nada así que decidió quitarse la ropa mojada, secarse bien, ponerse ya el pijama y unos buenos calcetines y envolverse en un manta. En cuanto se hubiese calentado un poco se levantaría a prepararse algo caliente. 

O al menos esa había sido su intención. Gabriel se despertó 4 horas después con los pies aun fríos pero con una capa fina de sudor frio por todo el cuerpo que solo podía significar que le había subido la fiebre.

“Ugh” Gabriel cogió el móvil y le mando un mensaje a Leo. “Espero que tu sistema inmunologico haya aguantado, porque el mio se ha rendido al primer día” Poso el móvil en la mesita y tras un segundo lo cogió de nuevo “Te quiero, hasta mañana” y se quedo de nuevo dormido.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Gabriel seguía en la cama, la fiebre había remitido un poco pero aun no tenia ganas de levantarse de la cama, así que se dedicaba a observar el ventilador del techo y preguntarse la ingeniería y aerodinamismo detrás del mecanismo del aparato.  
Por suerte alguien llamo al timbre y le saco de sus pensamientos.  
“Gabriel, ha venido a verte un amigo”. El padre de Gabriel, Alejandro, se había quedado a trabajar en casa al ver lo alta que Gabriel tenia la temperatura. “¿Necesitas algo?”

“No, gracias papa” Gabriel levanto ligeramente la cabeza de la almohada con esfuerzo.  
“¡Leo! ¿Que haces aquí? A ver si te lo voy a contagiar y te vas a poner malo de nuevo. Mira papa, Leo es el novio del que te hable.”

“¡Oh! ¿Así que tu eres el novio de Gabriel? Es un placer conocerte por fin.” Alejandro extendió la mano.

“Igualmente” Leo estaba nervioso. No era la primera vez que estaba en casa de Gabriel, porque había ido para hacer el trabajo, pero era la primera vez que se encontraba con el padre de Gabriel, que normalmente estaba en la oficina trabajando.

“Papa, baja la mano, Leo no puede verla”, Gabriel dejo caer la cabeza a la cama. 

“Oh, es verdad. Perdona Leo. Es por la costumbre con los clientes” Alejandro se rasco la cabeza. Era un hombre bastante despistado. Escuchaba a su hijo cuando le hablaba y se acordaba de las cosas importantes, pero los detalles no eran su fuerte.

“No pasa nada, no es la primera vez que pasa ni sera la ultima” Leo deseaba que su primera impresión con el padre Gabriel hubiese sido mejor.

“Dime, Leo, ¿Te importaría quedarte un par de horas con Gabriel? Se me han olvidado unas cosas en la oficina y tengo que ir a buscarlas, pero si tienes algo que hacer, ya me las apañare si ellos.” Alejandro ya tenia la cabeza en otra parte. 

“Oh, puede ir sin problema, yo cuidare de Gabriel.” respondió Leo.

“Muchas gracias, volveré en cuanto pueda”. Y se fue.

Leo sabia como estaba dispuesta la habitación y se dirigió directamente a sentarse a los pies de la cama de Gabriel.  
“¿Que tall esta tu sistema inmunologico hoy?” pregunto Leo, poniendo una mano sobre las piernas tapadas de Gabriel.

“Noooo, no hagas eso.” Leo retiro la mano e incluso se levanto asustado de la cama. “Noooooo, no te levantes” Leo se sentó de nuevo en la cama, pero con las manos bien pegadas al cuerpo y ligeramente encogido, como para evitar cualquier contacto accidental. “Lo siento, pero cuando tengo fiebre se me pone la piel como hipersensible, y no el tipo de buen sensible, como cuando me pongo a pensar en aquella ducha en el campamento contigo y me entra una necesidad de acariciarme por todo el cuerpo pensando que eres tu, grandes ratos, si no un mal sensible, como cuando se te duerme una pierna y parece que te están pinchando con cientos de agujas pero en baja frecuencia.” parecía que la fiebre hacia mas sincero a Gabriel. “Leo, estas muy colorado, ¿No me digas que también tienes fiebre?”

“Gabriel... yo... cuando recibi tu segundo mensaje...” Leo no sabía como empezar. Cuando le llego el segundo mensaje tuvo que escucharlo varias veces para creerselo y le surgió la necesidad de estar con Gabriel pero ahora que estaba con él notaba que algo no estaba bien. “Mira, yo... te quiero, pero no se si las cosas que dices las dices porque de verdad quieres decirlas o porque la fiebre te hace decirlas” dijo Leo. “Cuando recibí tu mensaje ayer... realmente me hiciste muy feliz, y realmente te quiero, pero ahora no estoy seguro de que ese mensaje me lo mandaras tú y fueran tus sentimientos reales y no fuera un delirio de la fiebre.”

Gabriel se había incorporado en la cama y se había sentado con la piernas cruzadas. “Leo...” dijo, cogiéndole las manos, “se que te puede parecer que no soy yo el que habla, pero no quiero que pienses que mis sentimientos no son reales. Puede que la fiebre me haya desinhibido un poco, pero te quiero, y te lo dije ayer, te lo digo ahora y te lo diré todos los días si eso te hace feliz.” Gabriel se levanto sus manos entrelazadas y beso los nudillos de Leo. “Te quiero, Leonardo”.

Leo tenia lagrimas en los ojos y se lanzo a abrazar a Gabriel tanto para esconder la cara en su hombro. “Te quiero, Gabriel”. Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato, disfrutando de la cercania del otro pero Leo se acordó de lo que le había dicho antes Gabriel y le soltó, “Perdona, no me daba cuenta de tu hipersensibilidad” Leo volvió a ponerse colorado y se sentó muy tieso en el borde de la cama.

Gabriel se acerco a Leo por la espalda, le rodeo la cintura con las piernas, le paso los brazos por los hombros y apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Leo. “Espero que no te haya incomodado con mi confesion, pero eres muy atractivo y esa ducha que compartimos es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos. No quiero que te sientas avergonzado, ni presionado de ninguna manera, pero quiero que sepas que me resultas muy atractivo y que cuando te sientas preparado, me gustaría hacer recuerdos nuevos contigo.”

Leo se giro y le beso apasionadamente, como haciendo una promesa. “Si sigues pensando igual cuando tu sistema inmunologico se recupere, hablemos de nuevo, ¿vale?, ahora recuéstate que tienes que descansar” 

Gabriel se acostó y se justo antes de dormirse con Leo a su lado acariciandole suavemente los rizos, murmuro de nuevo: “Te quiero y quiero estar siempre contigo” y finalmente se rindió al cansancio.

Leo esperaba que Gabriel se recuperara pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los sintomas de fiebre que presenta Gabriel son los que pase yo en los tres dias que la gripe me tuvo en la cama. No se explicar de otra manera lo de la hipersensibilidad mas que es algo realmente incomodo. pero solo en contactos puntuales, cuanto mas se extiende en superficie, menos lo noto. Es una sensacion extraña.  
> Lo siento si resulta confuso.
> 
> Yyyy se acerca el momento de sexy times, ¿estais impacientes? porque yo si


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pues al final no creo que me haya salido tan mal.  
> comentarios si creeis que me equivoco!  
> por favor, notar que he cambiado el rating a mature

Esa noche en su cuarto tirado en la cama, Leo no podía dormir pensando en la promesa que le había hecho a Gabriel y no podía dejar de sonreír pensando en lo dulce que había sido poder estar al lado de Gabriel mientras dormía. Hubiese sido mucho mejor si hubiera podido despertarse a su lado. Y su mente divagó hasta lo que harían antes de dormirse juntos.  
Leo notó como se le aceleraba el corazón y se le calentaba el cuerpo. Gabriel había hablado de la ducha que compartieron en el campamento y de como la usaba en sus ratos libres. Leo recordaba que habían esperado a que todos los demás chicos se marcharan por su culpa, estar desnudo en frente de un montón de gente que si puede verte cuando tu no puedes verlos a ellos no es precisamente agradable. Aun cuando entró con Gabriel, lo hizo en bañador, al menos al principio, pero el agua le fue lavando las dudas, que no el protector solar, así que simplemente no lo pensó y se lo quitó. De verdad que Leo no se podía quitar la sonrisa de la cara. ¡Gabriel le consideraba atractivo!  
Por otra parte, el recuerdo favorito de Leo de ese día no era la ducha, si no el rato en la piscina mientras se estaban aplicando el protector y los roces de Gabriel sobre su piel con la excusa de extender la crema.  
Ahora que lo pensaba, le había parecido que la mano de Gabriel temblaba un poco, y Leo lo había achacado a que acababa de salir de la piscina y estaría temblando de frio, pero quizá hubiese sido por los nervios. Puede que se lo preguntara la próxima vez.  
Cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente su mano derecha había estado acariciándose ligeramente por el pecho, por la zona del esternón, como un toque fantasma de la mano de Gabriel. Dejó que la mano explorara un poco mas, llevándola hasta su pezón izquierdo, extendiendo la palma arrastrándola en círculos notando como la excitación se le extendía hasta la entrepierna, mientras con la otra mano se acariciaba alrededor del ombligo produciendole como un cosquilleo. A Leo no le resultaba difícil imaginarse que esos roces y caricias eran de Gabriel y tuvo que morderse el labio para que no se le escapase un gemido. Siguió molestándose los pezones, pellizcandolos y retorciéndolos, no siempre les prestaba atención, pero cuando lo hacia los orgasmos siempre eran mas intensos. Finalmente dejo que su mano izquierda se colara por debajo de la goma del pijama. La primera caricia a su erección hizo que un suspiro se escapara de su boca. “Gabriel”, susurró. Se bajó el pijama hasta colocar la goma por debajo de sus bolas, liberando su pene y poder tener mayor libertad de movimiento. Su mente pasó a recordar su primer beso, seguido del abrazo que le hizo sentir como si el mundo se concentrara entre los brazos de Gabriel. Se llevo la mano a la boca para lamerla y rodeo su polla acariciándosela lánguidamente, sin prisa. Se dejó llevar unos momentos por las sensaciones y su mente le llevó a la tarde que había pasado con su amor en el sofá de su abuela. El recuerdo del sonido que salió de Gabriel cuando le besó en el cuello le hizo acelerar el ritmo, las caderas se le elevaban ligeramente siguiendo el ritmo de su mano. Finalmente no fue un recuerdo, sino pensar en los deliciosos sonidos que podría sacar de Gabriel lo que le hizo perder el control.  
Tras el orgasmo, aun con la respiracion agitada, se limpio perezosamente, se coloco bien el pijama y se quedo profundamente dormido.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He encontrado escenas eliminadas! Me han ayudado a inspirarme para este capitulo. Un par de ellas, no es mi tumblr y si alguien sabe de mas, por favor, que comparta
> 
> http://merle-p.tumblr.com/post/114288838694/clip-from-deleted-scene-the-way-he-looks-hoje  
> http://merle-p.tumblr.com/post/114428888269/another-one-clip-from-deleted-scene-the-way-he

Era miércoles así que Leo estaba de visita en casa de su abuela.

“Y entonces Will le dijo a Karina Leo esta demasiado ciego para verlo. Pensé que me moría de la risa abuela.” Leo se secó las lágrimas de la risa. Esa historia nunca fallaba en hacerle reír.

Su abuela sonreía viéndole animado, Leo nunca había sido un niño demasiado expresivo y verle contar una historia con tanto entusiasmo la llenaba de regocijo.

“De verdad me alegro por ti, mi pequeño Leo. Ver como vas dejando que mas gente se te acerque y ver que te abres a ellos es algo que pensé que tardaría todavía algunos años en ver. Supongo que también se lo tengo que agradecer a Gabriel. ¿Cómo esta? Me dijo tu madre que fuiste a verlo ayer porque se puso malo después de vuestra batalla anual de nieve.”

Leo se sonrojó la recordar la visita.

“¡Ah si! Esta bien, tiene fiebre, pero esta bien. En realidad solo pude hablar con el un poco porque se durmió de nuevo en seguida pero esta bien. Si. Muy bien.” Leo quitó las manos de encima de la mesa y las escondió en su regazo, un gesto que su abuela sabía bien que solo hacia cuando ocultaba algo.

“¿Y te quedaste con el mientras dormía? Tu madre me dijo que atuviste fuera un par de horas.” Su abuela se imaginaba que había algo más.

“Bueno, no es como si me hubiese quedado a _mirarle_ mientras dormía, como el vampiro ese en los libros de Giovanna, su padre tuvo que salir y me pidió que me quedara con el un rato.” Leo aun no había vuelto a poner las manos en la mesa, pero su abuela decidió no intentar sonsacarle más información.

“Dime Leo, ¿eres feliz con Gabriel?” Su abuela sabia de sobra que si quieres saber algo, hay que dejarse de rodeos.

Leo colocó las manos encima de la mesa y son una sonrisa en la cara que su abuela no le había visto nunca respondió “Tan feliz como nunca pensé que seria”

Su abuela sonrió, y secándose una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla cambió de tema.

*

 Al fin llegó la hora de que Leo se fuera a casa. Su abuela lo abrazó antes de que saliera por la puerta.

 “Te he metido un regalito en la mochila, pero ábrelo cuando estés en tu cuarto, ¿vale?”

 “¿Un regalo? No tenias porque.” A Leo no le sorprendía, su abuela solía meterle de vez en cuando desde golosinas o calcetines hasta unos nuevos altavoces para su ipod o una selección de tés. “Muchas gracias”

 “No hay de que, cariño”

*

 Tras una agradable cena con sus padres, Leo les dio las buenas noches y se preparó para dormir. Pero una vez en la cama no podía evitar pensar que se le olvidaba algo. Ya cuando estaba en ese umbral en el que no se esta despierto pero tampoco se esta del todo dormido, se acordó del regalo que le había dado su abuela. Leo sabia que ahora que se había desvelado no iba a poder dormir sin saber que era lo que su abuela había pensado que Leo _debía_ tener.

 Leo se estiró despacio y se levanto de la cama. Como siempre, haba dejado la mochila colgada del respaldo de la silla y no tardó en encontrar una pequeña bolsa en uno de los bolsillos. Volvió a la cama, y metió la mano en la bolsa, buscando la nota que su abuela siempre le escribía, la desdobló y pasando los dedos por encima, empezó a leer:

  _Mi querido Leo:_

_No quiero que te enfades conmigo, no creas que te regalo esto para hacerte pasar vergüenza, solo quiero asegurarme de que estas suficientemente preparado cuando Gabriel y tu decidáis avanzar en vuestra relación._

_Tu abuela que te quiere._

Leo leyó la nota de nuevo para asegurarse que la había entendido bien. Se estaba haciendo una idea de que era lo que había en la bolsa. Metió una mano temblorosa y saco lo que parecía ser una caja de cartón envuelta en plástico, con lo que parecía un post-it pegado. _Condones_. Y aun quedaba algo en la bolsa. Leo ya se imaginaba lo que era. Busco el post-it que vendría pegado y efectivamente. _Lubricante_. Con una tranquilidad que le sorprendió, Leo recogió todo de nuevo en la bolsa y levantando un poco la tapa del baúl que estaba al lado de su cama metió la bolsa sin más miramientos. Se puso de nuevo cómodo en la cama y antes de quedarse dormido pensó: ¿estoy enfadado con mi abuela? Teniendo en cuenta la sonrisa que tenia en la cara, podía decir tranquilamente que no.


	14. Chapter 14

Desgraciadamente, llegaron los exámenes y Leo y Gabriel se encontraron demasiado ocupados como para llevar su relación un paso mas allá. A ninguno de los dos realmente le importó, no era algo que tuvieran que tachar de una lista de cosas pendientes por hacer. Sabían que el momento llegaría y disfrutaban de la espera alargando las despedidas al llegar a casa de Leo o compartiendo el silencio de las horas de estudio para los exámenes

*

Gabriel levantó la vista de los apuntes y miró a Leo, y como siempre, no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su cara al verle con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras deslizaba los dedos por los apuntes.

“¿Leo? ¿Como vas? ¿Te parece que nos tomemos un descanso?” le preguntó Gabriel.

“Dame un segundo” le respondió Leo sin dejar de deslizar los dedos por el papel.

Gabriel aprovechó para seguir contemplándole Leo exudaba un aire de madurez y seriedad que otros chicos de su edad no tenían y que Gabriel encontraba tremendamente atrayente. Aun se encontraba un poco avergonzado por su confesión a Leo cuando estuvo con fiebre, pero no se arrepentía, era la verdad y estaba contento de haber tenido esa conversación con Leo. Por supuesto, aun tenían que decirse muchas mas cosas antes de tener sexo, pero Gabriel sabia que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Leo llegó al final de la pagina bostezando, estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Gabriel tragó saliva sin poder apartar la mirada de la piel que había quedado al descubierto al subirsele la camiseta a Leo con el movimiento.

“Un descanso nos vendría bien. Odio las matemáticas” Leo se levantó de la silla, necesitaba estirar las piernas.

Gabriel tuvo una idea.

“¿Bailamos?” le preguntó.

Leo se quedó con la boca abierta. “¿Ahora?”

“Si, mira, incluso tengo tus vales aquí. Los he llevado siempre conmigo mientras montaba una lista de reproducción con canciones apropiadas”

Leo se echó a reír

“Pues pongámonos a ello, supongo. Tienes suerte que sea miércoles y no estén mis padres, si empezara a sonar música, y estuviera mi madre aquí, la tendríamos en la puerta antes de que acabara el primer acorde”

Gabriel colocó el mp3 en los altavoces de Leo.

“Recuerda Leo, hay buenos y malos bailarines, pero todos sabemos bailar.”

Empezó a sonar “The Time of My Life. Mientras sonaban los primeros compases Gabriel miró a Leo de pie en la habitación esperando, y no pudo evitar compararlo con Baby esperando en lo alto del escenario.

“Gabriel, esta canción me suena” Leo empezaba a mover un poco los hombros esperando alguna indicación de Gabriel.

“Tendrías que ser un completo recluso para no conocer Dirty dancing”le dijo Gabriel colocando las manos en su cintura. “Eso es, simplemente sigue el ritmo de la canción”

“Dirty dancing... ¿es una película?” Leo extendió los brazos, con la intención de tocar a Gabriel y ver que era lo que estaba haciendo él.

“Patrick Swayze fue mi primer amor platónico” Gabriel aprovechó para cogerle la mano y colocarse en posición “¿Listo? Empezamos por un paso sencillo. Cuando yo mueva este pie hacia delante tu mueves el tuyo hacia atrás, lo recogemos, paramos un segundo en le medio y hacemos lo mismo al contrario ¿de acuerdo?”

Al principio todo eran pisotones, pero cuando Leo le cogió el truco, cayeron en un ritmo sencillo.

Leo escuchó atentamente la canción y se dio cuenta que de alguna manera sonaba _sensual_ y que había estado moviendo las caderas sin darse cuenta. De la impresión paró en seco.

“¡Oh dios mio, tengo ritmo!” Leo estaba sorprendidisimo.

Gabriel estalló en carcajadas y salvando la pequeña distancia que los separaba le abrazó. “Espera a que se entere Giovana”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he levantado de la silla para practicar el paso de baile FYI


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado algo de tiempo, lo siento, pero la vida real me tenia cogida por las pelotas hablando mal y pronto.  
> Este capitulo esta escrito en los pocos ratines que me encontre y como igual pasaron 20 dias entre esos momentos, yo iba en una direccion y al final acabo en otra.  
> Schenlark, que me esta haciendo el favor de beta-leerme la traduccion al ingles de esta historia, me ha preguntado si la homosexualidad esta aceptada en Brasil.  
> No tengo ni idea, pero como la homofobia me parece algo totalmente irracional, no voy a dejar que exista en esta historia vale?  
> Y nadie ha encontrado mas escenas eliminadas? :(

Gabriel llegó a casa después de estudiar un rato mas con Leo. No sabia como había conseguido concentrarse después del movimiento de caderas de Leo pero había podido aprovechar al menos otra hora de estudio. Gabriel sonrió recordando la cara de sorpresa de Leo al dejarse llevar por la música, y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le puso después cuando finalmente perdió el miedo de pisarle. Puede que ahora Leo disfrutara mas escuchando otro tipo de música aparte de la clásica ¿Tal vez la próxima vez que viesen una peli podría ser un musical? _Hairspray_ se le venia a la cabeza...

“¡La cena esta lista!” le llamó su padre, Alejandro, desde la cocina.

Gabriel dejó de soñar despierto “¡Ya voy!”

El padre de Gabriel no estaba mucho en casa, pero siempre intentaba por lo menos cenar con sus hijos para enterarse como les había ido el día.

“¿Te quedan muchos exámenes todavía Gabriel? Animate y piensa que después llegan las vacaciones de verano. ¿Crees que a Leo le gustaría venir con nosotros a la casita de la abuela en la playa?Tal vez debería llamar a sus padres y preguntarles, y de paso agradecerles la hospitalidad que te han ofrecido. ¿Les habéis dicho sobre vuestro noviazgo verdad?” Alejandro preguntó mientras servia la cena.

Gabriel ya estaba acostumbrado a las distintas direcciones que tomaban las conversaciones con su padre. “Nada mas me quedan dos exámenes, de matemáticas y de historia, aunque la mayor parte de la nota es del trabajo que hicimos Leo y yo sobre Esparta, lo llevo bastante bien y el prospecto del verano no hace mas que animarme, ya sabes lo que me gusta y prefiero disfrutarlo sin remordimientos, no se que decirte, los padres de Leo son algo sobreprotectores con el, aunque han apoyado completamente nuestra relación, y siempre que ido a su casa me han tratado muy bien, tal vez si eres tu el que habla con ellos se queden mas tranquilos y le dejen venir. ¿Y podría extender esa invitación a dos amigos mas?” dijo Gabriel sin inmutarse, la verdad es que se parecía mucho a su padre.

Siguieron conversando tranquilamente sobre su día, era una rutina que disfrutaban mucho, y aunque echaban de menos al hermano de Gabriel, hablaban con el los fines de semana por skype. Al acabar Gabriel mandó a su padre a descansar, y se puso a recoger la mesa. Cuando acabó, se acercó al despacho de su padre, le dio las buenas noches, se lavó los dientes y se preparo para irse a la cama. La experiencia le había enseñado también que dormir suficientes horas era importante para hacer bien los exámenes

Tirado en la cama, dejo la mente vagar y no pudo evitar volver al baile de esta tarde con Leo. Aun le quedaban cinco vales y Gabriel no estaba muy seguro de poder sobrevivir otra clase como esta.

Tener a Leo en sus brazos, ver la confianza que ponía en el y en como dejaba que le guiara estremecía el corazón de Gabriel. Pero cuando Leo por fin se dejo llevar por el ritmo de la música y empezó a mover las caderas de una manera tan sensual sin que tan siquiera pareciera que ponía esfuerzo... Le dejó sin aliento. La verdad es que le había sido muy difícil controlarse en ese momento, pero Leo confiaba en el para enseñarle a bailar, y teniendo en cuenta que Gabriel estaba en esta relación para quedarse, sabia que tenían tiempo de sobra para tener sexo. Ademas quería hacer que fuera algo especial para los dos, no un 'aquí te pillo aquí te mato'. Pero ese movimiento de caderas... Gabriel no podía dejar de pensar en como se sentiría el cuerpo de Leo deslizándose encima del suyo, con Leo besandole por el cuello. Pero lo que mas deseaba era oírle decir de nuevo  _te quiero._

Gabriel se durmió con una sonrisa, no podía esperar a que llegara el verano.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le habia dicho a Schenlark cuando le envie los dos ultimos capitulos de la version inglesa que no iba a escribir mas capitulos hasta que no acabara de traducir los que me quedan para ponerme al dia con esta version pero luego me pico el mosquito de la inspiracion y aqui teneis un capitulo nuevo.  
> Si sabeis ingles, en los dos ultimos capitulos he cambiado ligeramente la traduccion, y no es que cambie la historia radicalmente, cambia algo alguna descripcion

Las vacaciones de verano habian llegado al fin. Leo estaba en casa de Giovanna disfrutando de la piscina con ella. Gabriel y Will llegarian en una hora o asi porque tenian cosas que hacer por casa. 

“¿Cual es tu nivel de pereza?” Leo estaba tumbado en el borde de la piscina, con un brazo metido en el agua.  
“Mmm... seis. ¿Y el tuyo?” Giovanna sonrió. Recordaba haber tenido el año anterior una conversacion muy interesante que comenzó de manera similar.  
“Un cuatro... Tengo la sensacion de que este verano no va a ser para nada aburrido. ¿Sabes que el otro dia Gabriel uso uno de los vales que le regale por navidad?”  
“¡Oh! ¿Y bailasteis? No, pero espera, ¿de donde habeis sacado tiempo para bailar si preacticamente hemos acabado los examenes ayer?” Giovanna al menos no habia tenido tiempo ni para visitar su tumblr, pero se habia visto recompensada en sus notas.  
“En un descanso que nos tomamos un dia de los que Gabriel vino a estudiar, no te creas que estuvimos bailando durante horas. ¿Tu sabes lo que es Dirty Dancing?” Leo recordaba la clase con mucho cariño y esperaba que Gabriel usara pronto el resto de vales.  
“¿Dices literalmente o la pelicula? Porque si es literalmente no se si quiero saber lo que te esta enseñando Gabriel.” Giovanna tomaba el pelo de esta manera a Leo y lo disfrutaba enormemente.  
“¿A que te refieres con literalmen...? ¡Giovanna!” La salpico con un poco de agua “¡No me tomes el pelo!” Leo conocia perfectamente a Giovanna.  
“¿Entonces la pelicula? Si, la he visto, la escena del baile final es un clasico.” Giovanna tambien tenia muy buenos recuerdos de Patrick Swayze. “Oh dios mio, ¿bailasteis la coreografia del final?”  
“No la coreografia, pero igual si que era la cancion del final, ¿te la sabes?”  
“A ver espera...” Giovanna se paro un segundo a pensar y empezo a cantar. “I've been waiting for so long, now i've finally found someone nanana, nanananananana nanananananana, just remember!”  
“Si, esa era” Leo sonrió, Giovanna no cantaba para cualquiera.  
“Es una cancion preciosa. Pero dime que tal se te dio.” Giovanna no habia conseguido nunca que Leo bailara con ella.  
“Pues resulta que tengo ritmo, mira ven” Leo se levantó y extendió la mano esperando por Giovanna, que se quedó petrificada durante un minuto pero en seguida se le unió. “Ahora canta, pajarin”  
“Pues te vas a tener que conformar con un tatareo porque conozco la cancion, pero no tan bien. ¿Como vamos a hacer esto?” Giovanna estaba asombrada del cambio que habia pegado Leo, y sabia que tendria que agradecer a Gabriel todo el bien que le estaba haciendo a Leo.  
Asi que Leo le explicó el paso de baile y se pusieron a ello.  
Despues de un rato de risas y tropezones, volvieron a sus posiciones originales al borde de la piscina.  
“No me puedo creer que tengas ritmo. El chico que escucha musica clasica tiene mas ritmo en el cuerpo que muchos otros que escuchan lo ultimo en los cuarenta. Ha sido un regalo bien aprovechado por ambas partes”. Giovanna ya estaba pensando en aconsejar alguna cancion a Gabriel para la proxima vez que usara uno de los vales.  
“¿Y William? ¿Ha usado ya alguno de los vales?” Leo tenia curiosidad por saber como estaba avanzando la historia de amor de su amiga.  
“Pues si, antes de los examenes fuimos a ver Dando la nota 2: Aun mas alto, que se da la casualidad que tambien es un musical, yo creo que tu y Gabriel podeis verla en una de vuestras citas. O no verla y dedicaros a actividades mas interesantes” Giovanna queria desviar a Leo del tema.  
Leo reconocia la diferencia entre cuando Giovanna le queria tomar el pelo y cuando estaba intentando distraerle de una conversacion y decidió atacarla con la misma moneda. “¿El tipo de actividades a las que os dedicasteis Will y tu?”  
“Touche, Leo” Giovanna sabia que sus intenciones habian sido descubiertas. “Pero no te emociones que no hemos ido mas alla que de cogernos de la mano” Giovanna no sabia porque se sentia tan timida hablando del tema. Cuando le regalo los vales a Will, Giovanna no estaba segura de que el chico lo fuera a entender como una cita romantica, pero sabia que aunque no fuera asi por lo menos disfrutaria del cine con un amigo. Cuando Will por fin se decidió a usar uno de los vales, lo hizo devolviendoselo doblado en forma de corazon, y ese mismo dia habian vuelto a casa agarrados de la mano. Giovanna habia estado muy nerviosa el dia de la cita, porque en un cine a oscuras cualquier cosa puede pasar, pero hubo mucha gente en la sala y al final simplemente se sonrieron y disfrutaron de la pelicula y comiendo palomitas. Al finalizar la cita, cuando Will la acompañó hasta casa, se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y un suave “Me lo he pasado muy bien, espero impaciente a la siguiente, hasta mañana” susurrado en la oreja. Y los dias siguientes le habia escrito mensajes como habian estado haciendo hasta entonces.  
Giovanna le contó todo esto a Leo.  
“¿Y tu tambien te lo pasaste bien?” Leo estaba pensativo.  
“Si Leo me lo pase genial. Fue fantastico, ¿sabes? Como si el resto del mundo no existiera, solo estabamos él y yo, disfrutando del momento. Y las siguientes tambien han sido estupendas, ¡pero él siempre se despide de la misma manera!”  
“¿Y le has dicho a él lo mucho que disfrutas de su compañía?” Leo no conocia desde hacia mucho a Will, pero creia saber que era lo que le estaba reteniendo.  
“Pues... no exactamente con las mismas palabras que a ti.” Giovanna se mordió el labio. Se volvia un poco timida cuando estaba con Will y cuando él se acercaba para despedirse, su capacidad de mirarle a la cara disminuia enormemente.  
“Bueno, pues intenta hablar con el hoy o uno de estos dias y dejarselo bien clarito” Leo estaba seguro de que Giovanna no dejaria que las cosas siguieran asi durante mucho tiempo mas. 

El padre de Giovanna la llamó desde su casa. “¡Giovanna, han llegado dos amigos mas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El origami de Will es este: http://papelisimo.es/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/como-hacer-corazon-de-papel-origami-san-valentin-paso-a-paso-diy.png


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> van viniendo los nuevos capitulos, se me acaban las vacaciones y empiezo las clases de nuevo asi que igual salen mas capitulos pronto.  
> si, mas. con tal de no estudiar

Gabriel y Will asomaron para saludar y volvieron a entrar a la casa para cambiarse y dejar las mochilas en un lugar seguro y seco. Gabriel se habia encontrado con Will en la calle de la casa de Giovanna y ya le habia preguntado que planes tenia para el verano, aunque todavia no le habia dicho la razon, porque queria darles la sorpresa cuando estuvieran todos juntos.   
Ya cambiados, los chicos salieron y se encontraron a Leo y Giovanna tumbados en el borde de la piscina, en la misma postura que en la que les vieron cuando llegaron, y sorprendentemente estaban en silencio, aunque el ambiente era relajado asi que sabian que no habian discutido.

“Hola, ¿ya os habies metido en el agua o estabais esperando por nosotros?” Gabriel preguntó tumbandose al lado de Leo y dandole un pico a modo de saludo.  
Will observó el intercambio con algo de envidia. Ya habia salido varias veces con Giovanna y consideraba esas salidas como citas pero no sabia lo que pensaba Giovanna. Para ella igual solo era una quedada con un amigo. Miró a Giovanna, que le agachó la cabeza en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron y se sonrojó un poco. Will se decidió. Hoy hablaria con ella sobre sus intenciones.  
“Ya entramos hace un rato, ahora estabamos simplemente charlando un poco sobre todo y nada, ya sabes” Leo le habia cogido la mano a Gabriel y estaba jugando con los dedos. 

“Yo tengo buenas noticias, estuve hablando con mi padre sobre las vacaciones de verano y estais todos invitados a la casa de mi abuela a pasar unos dias, ¿que os parece?” Gabriel estaba entusiasmado.  
El resto de chicos en seguida se sumaron a su entusiasmo y se pusieron a hacer planes para ver que dias podrian coincidir todos juntos. Estuvieron un rato charlando y preguntando a Gabriel sobre la zona en la que estaba la casa. Gabriel notó que Leo solo asentia a lo que se decia pero no proponia nada pero sabia que preguntarle si le pasaba algo delante de sus amigos no le llevaria a nada, asi que decidio esperar a un momento mas apropiado.   
Una vez que la novedad pasó y todos se dieron cuenta de que todo dependeria en realidad de que sus padres les dieran permiso y que hacer planes para luego no poder disfrutarlos iba a ser mas frustrante, decidieron posponerlo hasta que estuvieran seguros de que iban a ir.

La conversacion se dividió, Giovanna y Will hablando sobre las nuevas fotos de Pluton y Gabriel y Leo planteandose entrar a la piscina. Pasó asi la tarde, simplemente un grupo de amigos disfrutando de su mutua compañía y llegó el momento de que cada cual se fuera para su casa. Gabriel iba a acompañar a Leo hasta su casa y se despidieron de Will y Giovanna que estaban en la puerta alargando la despedida hasta que marcharan sus amigos para poder tener una conversacion importante para ambos. 

“Muchas gracias por la invitacion, la verdad es que se agradece poder usar una piscina en estos dias de calor sin tener que aguantar a toda esa gente en la publica.” Ante todo, Will era una chico bien educado. “Queria aprovechar para hablar contigo de una cosa” Tambien era un chico muy directo. “Giovanna, disfruto mucho cuando salimos juntos asi que ¿que te parece si lo hacemos de manera oficial?”  
“Me encantaria Will, precisamente era lo que yo queria preguntarte, sé que he estado algo timida, y me gustas mucho y nada me encantaria mas que hacerlo oficial.”  
Giovanna quedo deslumbrada con la sonrisa que se le puso en los labios a Will y no pudo menos que devolverla. Asi se quedaron los dos mirandose sonriendo como dos bobalicones hasta que Giovanna oyó carraspear a su padre desde dentro de la casa. Giovanna se sonrojó. La conversacion que le esperaba con su padre iba a ser larga pero de alguna manera no le importó. “Pues hasta mañana” Y sin que le hiciera falta ponerse de puntillas porque ambos eran de parecida estatura, se acercó y le besó.  
“Hasta mañana” Y a los dos se les quedó la sonrisa hasta el dia siguiente.

*

Mientras tanto, Gabriel y Leo ya habian llegado a casa de Leo.  
“Leo, ¿no quieres venir a casa de mi abuela?” Gabriel hizo la pregunta que le venia preocupando desde que invitó a todos en casa de Giovanna.  
“Si, quiero ir, pero no me quiero hacer muchas ilusiones no vaya a ser que mis padres digan que no” Leo sabía que cuantas mas ganas tuviera, mas duro seria el golpe cuando le prohibieran ir. “Aunque ya es demasiado tarde, desde el momento que lo dijiste no he podido pensar en otra cosa. La libertad que tendria fuera de casa es algo de lo que no disfruto a menudo e ir contigo y disfrutar de todo ese tiempo juntos... De verdad, de verdad que me gustaria ir. Pero ya sabes” acabó Leo encogiendo un hombro con un tono de resignacion.  
Gabriel le abrazó. “Hablaremos con ellos y les convenceremos, no te preocupes tenemos tiempo.”  
Estuvieron abrazados otro poco y finalmente se separaron.  
“Llamame hoy en cuanto sepas algo, ¿vale? Para hacer un plan de convencimiento eficaz juntos. Te quiero, nos vemos mañana” Y con un besó Gabriel se marchó.  
Leo respiró hondo y entró en casa dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que le dieran permiso.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuanto tiempo! Ha empezado de nuevo el curso y esta siendo un poco intenso  
> tengo que advertiros de que este capitulo hace que cambie el rating a explicit  
> awkward es la palabra con la que describiria este capitulo,que ahora mismo no me sale la palabra en español  
> saludos!

“Mama, papa, estoy en casa”- Leo saludo a sus padres esperando oír su contestación para saber donde se encontraban.

“Hola, Leo, ¿Que tal la piscina?” Leo casi se cae de culo. Sus padres estaban allí mismo, en el recibidor. 

“¿Que pasa? ¿me habéis estado esperando aquí de pie? No llego tarde y Gabriel me ha acompañado hasta aquí, ¿porque estáis en la entrada?” Leo estaba flipando.

“No seas tonto Leo, estábamos mirando por la ventana y cuando os vimos llegar vinimos para aquí.¿No tienes algo que contarnos?” Leo no podía verles pero podía oír la sonrisa en la cara de sus padres.

“Creí que ya había dejado claro que era gay, con eso de salir con Gabriel y tal” Leo no tenia mas secretos ni mentiras que mantener.

“Vaya, ¿igual estamos estropeando la sorpresa? Creíamos que Gabriel ya te lo habría dicho, cuando su padre nos llamo nos dijo que seguramente os lo diría hoy ya que os reuníais todos pero si no lo ha hecho...” la madre de Leo le cogió de la mano y le guio hasta el salón, donde podrían hablar mas cómodamente

“Si, si que nos lo ha comentado pero no dijo nada de que su padre fuera a llamar a casa, ni siquiera sabia que tuviera el numero de teléfono..”

“Bueno, un día cuando aun Gabriel pasaba algo mas de tiempo aquí por el trabajo que estabais haciendo, recibimos una llamada de su padre para agradecernos el trato hacia su hijo y esas cosas, así que supongo que Gabriel le daría el numero de teléfono Esta vez nos llamo para comentarnos lo del viaje y que no nos preocupáramos que esta vez seria el quien cuidaría de vosotros. Así que ya hemos decidido dejarte ir.”

Leo no se podía creer lo que oía “¿En serio? Muchísimas gracias mama, papa, Giovanna y William seguramente también irán y si no me hubieseis dejado me quedaría aquí solo, pero me dejáis ir, así que genial, estupendo, genial.” Leo estaba que no cabía en si. “Voy a tener que hablar con el padre de Gabriel cada vez que os quiera convencer de algo.”

“No abuses de tu suerte Leoncito” Los padres de Leo estaban encantados de ver que habían hecho a su hijo tan feliz con tan poca cosa.

 

*

 

Ya en su cuarto Leo se preparaba para ir a dormir cuando empezó a sonar  _There's too much love_ de Belle  & Sebastian. Solo podía ser Gabriel al otro lado del teléfono, era el único que tenia algo distinto a música clásica en el móvil de Leo. P uso el manos libres y siguió ordenando algunas cosas de su cuarto y preparar otras para el día siguiente. Tener un cuarto desordenado no era algo que se pudiera permitir.

“¿Diga?”

“¿Leo? Espero no haberte pillado durmiendo pero es que no podía esperar a mañana para saber que te habían dicho tus padres.” La voz de Gabriel se oía claramente desde el altavoz del móvil

“Pues en realidad ha ido bien” le explicó Leo mientras recogía las cosas de la piscina, “¡voy a poder ir con vosotros!”

“¿en serio? ¡Es genial!” El alivio era evidente en la voz de Gabriel. No hubiese podido disfrutar la visita a su abuela si Leo no hubiese podido ir. “Pero espero que la discusión no haya sido muy grande”

“¿no te dijo nada tu padre? Por lo visto habla con mis padres de vez en cuando y les llamó para convencerlas de que estaría como en mi casa”

“¿Que mi padre hizo que?” 

Leo se rió ante el tono de alarma en la voz de Gabriel. “Ahorrarnos tiempo, eso es lo que ha hecho. Si el no hubiese llamado ahora mismo te estaría diciendo que no me dejan ir, para que después de dos días de discusiones y seguramente la intervención de tu padre, finalmente me dieran permiso, así que-” De repente se oyó un golpe.

“¿Leo? ¿estas bien?”

“¡Si! Es que me estaba quitando los pantalones pero había calculado mal y estaba mas cerca del baúl de lo que creía, he girado y resumiendo, he tropezado con una chancleta y casi me caigo. Te decía que en realidad tu padre nos ha ahorrado mucho tiempo” Leo se frotó la pierna donde se había dado con el canto del baúl La falta de respuesta de Gabriel le hizo fruncir el ceño. “¿Gabriel? Vaya, parece que se ha cortado”

“¡No! Sigo aquí, pero uh, me distraje, uh, con algo.” 

“¿En serio?” A Leo le parecía que Gabriel sonaba algo alterado.

“¡Lo siento! Es que te he imaginado en ropa interior y uh, quiero decir, había una mosca y uh, oh dios mio, lo siento mi imaginación esta un poco alterada después de verte hoy solo con el bañador pues era solo un paso”

Leo se echo a reír sin malicia. “¿Quien te dice que me puse ropa interior después de la piscina?” eso si lo dijo con algo de malicia, solo para ver la reacción de Gabriel.

Silencio.

“¿Gabriel? Yo- no me estaba riendo de ti, ¿lo sabes no?”

“¿Es cierto?” De repente la voz de Gabriel sonaba mas profunda y su respiración mas agitada. “¿Es cierto que ibas en plan comando?”

Leo tenia una idea de lo que le estaba pasando a Gabriel porque él estaba teniendo la misma reacción

“S-si, solamente me pongo los pantalones cuando salgo de la piscina.” Leo dudó un momento. “Gabriel, ¿estas ya en la cama?”

“Si, te llame cuando me acosté porque mi intención era ver que te habían dicho e ir a dormir, pero ahora, uh, puede que me cueste un poco, o puede que no con la imagen que tengo ahora en la cabeza.”

“¿Gabriel? Yo tengo el mismo problema pero ninguna imagen en la cabeza. Comparte la tuya conmigo.” Leo se metió en la cama y quito el manos libres. Sus padres ya se habían ido para la cama también y si no habían venido a ver con quien estaba hablando Leo era casi seguro que ya estaban dormidos, pero Leo quería tener la sensación de la voz de Gabriel en el oído 

Gabriel tomó aire bruscamente para después soltarlo lentamente.

“Te, uh, ¿te has puesto el pijama entonces?”

“No, porque me estorbaría para lo que tengo intención de hacer ahora mientras me hablas” Leo no se podía creer lo atrevido que estaba siendo. “Si, uh, no te hago sentir incomodo” Parecía que no tan atrevido como pensaba.

“¡No! Créeme, no estoy para nada incomodo, estoy aquí tirado en la cama, y, uh, creo que yo también me voy a quitar todo lo que me estorba.”

Estaba claro que los dos eran nuevos en esto, pero la anticipación a lo que venia no les hacia pensar en lo ridículo del asunto.

Leo podía oír los muelles de la cama y el susurro de la ropa que Gabriel se iba quitando. Estaba duro como una piedra y empezó a acariciarse la polla pensando en Gabriel soltando un gemido de satisfacción

“¿Leo? ¿Has empezado sin mi?” 

“Técnicamente fuiste tu el que empezó sin mi, yo solo me apunte a la diversión luego.” La verdad es que Leo se lo estaba pasando estupendamente. “Aun no me has dicho nada de lo que tenias en mente”

“Oh mi amor, no tienes ni idea de lo que me costó quedarme las manos para mi cuando llegue hoy a casa de Giovanna. Te vi allí tumbado, con los rayos del sol acariciando tu piel y solo podía pensar en recorrer con mi lengua el mismo camino.”

“Oh, joder Gabriel” Leo tenia el corazón a punto de estallar.

“La verdad es que también te llame porque quería oír tu voz antes de irme a dormir, y cuando te oí decir que te estabas desnudando, solo pude pensar en como te veías cuando saliste de la piscina, todo mojado con gotas de agua bajándote por el pecho y el bañador pegado al paquete, si hubiésemos estado solos,” Gabriel suspiró. “Oh, si hubiésemos estado solos Leo. Tuve que tirarme al agua para que no se me notara como se me había empinado: Y luego me dices que no usaste ropa interior, como no me voy a excitar, las cosas que quiero hacer contigo Leo, las cosas que quiero que hagamos juntos” 

Leo notó su respiración acelerándose “Cuéntamelas, Gabriel, dime mas”

“Tu sabes que no quiero que nos apresuremos pero a veces solo puedo pensar en meter mis manos debajo de tu camiseta y sentir tu piel bajo mis manos, haciendo un mapa de tu cuerpo, saber donde tienes mas cosquillas, y seguir explorando con mi lengua. Y luego están las cosas que quiero que me hagas, tus manos en mi pelo agarrándolo, tirando con un poco de fuerza mientras me marcas en el cuello” Un gemido interrumpió a Gabriel. “Leo, yo-”

“Joder Gabriel, no tienes ni idea de lo duro que estoy ahora mismo, nunca en la vida-” Leo se interrumpió. “tu voz, oír tu voz, oh dios, me dedicare a explorarte entero solo para poder oír tu voz, se como te gusta que te bese el cuello, pero quiero saber que otros lugares hacen que gimas de esas manera.” Leo estaba al limite. “¡Ah mierda, me corro!” 

“¡Ah joder!” Parecía que Gabriel también.

Los dos chicos se quedaron escuchando la respiración elaborada del otro durante un momento. 

“Vaya, si esto es así por teléfono, no quiero pensar como sera cuando lo hagamos juntos” Gabriel sonaba muy satisfecho.

“¿Crees que podremos tener un rato para nosotros en este viaje?” Leo estaba pensando en el suministro que le había regalado su abuela. Lo añadió a la lista de cosas que meter en la maleta. 

“Espero que si. Te quiero, Leo”

“Yo también te quiero Gabriel”

Siguieron hablando un poco mas del viaje, se despidieron y se fueron a dormir con la sensación de que su relación era mas cercana que nunca.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola! he vuelto tras acabar mis estudios con una nota media excelente, y haber conseguido una beca erasmus para hacer mis practicas en Polonia. Un pais precioso permitidme que os diga.   
> tambien quiero recomendaros el anime ore monogatari que es puro y duro fluff

El día del viaje Giovanna fue a buscar a Leo a su casa. Al final les habían dejado pasar un semana en la playa y estaban emocionados.  
“¡Leo! ¡Ha llegado Giovanna! ¿Lo tienes todo listo?”, la madre de Leo dejó pasar a Giovanna y se fue a comprobar que todo estuviera guardado.  
Leo cerró la mochila con prisa. Había aprovechado que su madre había ido a abrir la puerta para sacar el regalo de su abuela del baúl y meterlo en la mochila.  
“¿A ver? ¿Has cogido un pijama limpio?” su madre fue a abrir la mochila, pero Leo rápidamente se la colgó a la espalda y salió de la habitación  
“Si, mama, tranquila, tengo todo lo necesario.” Leo se giró y le dio un abrazo a su madre. “No te preocupes por nada, vamos a esperar a Gabriel fuera. Vamos Giovanna.”  
“¡Acuérdate de llamarme cuando llegues!” le recordó su madre.

“Vaya, si que tienes prisa por llegar a la playa.” Giovanna le comentó a Gabriel una vez estuvieron en la calle. “Gabriel todavía tardará un rato en llegar”  
“Lo sé, es solo que no quería que mi madre mirara en la mochila” confesó Leo.  
“¿En serio? ¿Y que puedes llevar tú en la mochila para que no quieras que tu madre lo vea?” le preguntó Giovanna extrañada.   
“Bueno, yo...”empezó diciendo Leo. “Veras es un regalo que me hizo mi abuela.”  
“Ooooh, ¿y que ha sido esta vez? ¿Calcetines? ¿Crema para el sol? ¿Un llavero? ¿Mas té?” Giovanna siempre intentaba adivinar lo que era.  
“Ludonesyconbricante” Leo dijo a toda prisa y en voz muy baja. No le sirvió de nada por que aun así Giovanna lo entendió perfectamente.  
“¡¿Que tu abuela te ha regalado que?!” Giovanna le iba a dar un abrazo enrome a la abuela de Leo cuando la viera, ¡era su heroína! Pero primero... “¿Entonces ya estas dispuesto a dar ese paso eh? ¿Habéis hablado Gabriel y tu?”  
“Bueno, no realmente pero es mejor ir preparado por lo que pueda pasar.” Leo solo quería estar lo mas cerca posible de Gabriel. “Si Gabriel quiere, espero que pase en este viaje, así que, ¿os importara a Will y a ti dejarnos solos por un rato si se diera el caso?”   
“Claro que no, incluso si quieres puedo intentar sacar al padre y a la abuela de la casa para que la tengáis para vosotros solos, ¿o es que te habías olvidado de ellos?” le dijo Giovanna.  
Totalmente. Leo se había olvidado totalmente de que no iba a ser un viaje de amigos si no que iban a ir acompañados por un adulto a casa de otro adulto.   
“¡Oh Dios mio! Hay tantas cosas que podrían salir mal! Igual es mejor si espero a una mejor ocasión!” Leo no quería que nada pusiera en peligro una ocasión que consideraba tan especial.  
“Leo, tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien, ya veras. Yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda” Giovanna solo quería que su amigo fuese feliz. “Mira ya llega Gabriel”  
Leo respiro profundamente. Pasara lo que pasara, iba a disfrutar de este viaje.


	20. Chapter 20

El camino a la casa de la playa paso volando. Cuando llegaron la abuela de Gabriel ya les estaba esperando y les recibio como si fueran de la familia. 

“¡Bienvenidos! Gabriel me ha hablado mucho de vosotros, ¿tu eres Leo verdad?” le preguntó tocandole ligeramente el codo para que supiera que, efectivamente, estaba hablando con él.

“Si, soy yo encantado de conocerla” dijo Leo estirando la mano para estrecharsela.

“Tenia muchas ganas de conocerte, Leo. Y por supuesto tú debes ser Giovanna y tu William, ¿verdad? Podeis llamarme Yaya. Espero que disfruteis esta semana, y si necesitais algo, no dudeis en pedirlo ¿de acuerdo? Me hizo mucha ilusion cuando Gabriel me llamo y me dijo que este año iba a venir con su novio y unos amigos. ¡Un novio ya! Creceis tan deprisa...” Yaya siguio hablando mientras subian las escaleras que conducian a las habitaciones.   
“Los chicos dormireis aqui”.Yaya abrio la puerta de una habitacion que tenia una litera mas una cama que era evidente que normalmente no estaba en el cuarto. “Lo unico que os voy a pedir es que el ultimo dia me ayudeis a poner esa cama en su sitio. La habitacion es grande pero esta cama no es de aquí, es de la habitacion de Giovanna, que es esta otra” Yaya siguio por el pasillo y abrio la puerta del fondo.  
“Esta suele ser la habitacion de Gabriel y su hermano cuando vienen a verme pero no creo que les importe que tu la uses. Bueno, voy a ir preparando las cosas para comer, ¿ok? Vosotros poneros comodos y bajad cuando esteis listos”.  
“¡Muchas gracias Yaya!” le dijeron todos, mientras se dirigían a deshacer las maletas. 

Una vez refrescados del viaje, bajaron a comer.

“¿Leo? ¿Quieres que despues de comer te ayude a hacer el reconocimiento por la casa?” le preguntó Giovanna. 

“Si, ahora tengo tanta hambre que no me podria concentrar en condiciones” contestó Leo.

“¿Reconocimiento? ¿A que os referis?” preguntó William.

“Oh, cuando voy a pasar cierto tiempo en una casa, hago un reconocimiento al llegar para saber donde estan las habitaciones y las cosas y no tener que andar pidiendo ayuda cada vez que me quiera mover por la casa. Gabriel ya me ha descrito varias veces la disposicion pero quiero hacerme una idea de las distancias para no andar tropezando todo el rato.” respondió Leo.

En ese momento llegaban al comedor y Yaya oyó este ultimo comentario.

“Tomate el tiempo que necesites, cariño. Pero estando la playa aquí al lado no os pasareis mucho tiempo en casa, ¿no? Los jovenes como vosotros deben estar todo el tiempo que puedan al aire libre.” dijo Yaya mientras acababa de colocar los ultimos platos en la mesa. “Gabriel, vete a buscar a tu padre, esta en la cocina hablando por telefono. Los demas podeis ir sentándoos.”

“Yaya, tiene una pinta estupenda. Seguro que fue Gabriel el que te dijo cual es la comida favorita de Leo.” 

En ese momento entraron Gabriel y su padre.

“Chicos, tengo malas noticias para mi, tengo que volver a la ciudad por motivos de trabajo pero volvere a buscaros a finales de semana, ¿de acuerdo? No os podre llevar a hacer turismo por los alrededores, para otra vez sera.” se disculpo el padre de Gabriel.

“Pero comeras algo antes de marchar, ¿verdad? Si me hicieras caso y desconectaras el telefono cuando vienes...” le regañó Yaya.

“Lo se, lo se. Pero no perdamos el tiempo discutiendo, ¿que teneis pensado hacer estos dias? Gabriel, hay que rehacer los planes, ya sabes que a Yaya le gusta que la juventud pase en la calle todo el tiempo posible”.

“Bueno”, empezó a decir Gabriel, “la playa siempre es una opcion si en algun momento no tenemos ningun plan especifico. Iremos a tomar algo al pueblo, y creo que son las fiestas un dia de estos asi que tambien iremos a eso y ya iremos viendo.”

“Yo tengo entendido que vive por aquí un famoso soplador de vidrio” comentó William.

Y asi haciendo planes, pasaron una comida agradable.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a ver si cojo rutina de escribir otra vez

Mientras Will y Giovanna ayudaban a Yaya a recoger la mesa, Gabriel ayudaba a Leo con el “reconocimiento” de la casa.

“Empecemos por la entrada Gabriel” le dijo Leo, cogiéndole del brazo.

“De acuerdo, no vamos a salir ahora, pero hay un pequeño escalón para entrar, y una vez cerrada la puerta hay una pequeña mesa a la izquierda para dejar las llaves, las cartas y esas cosas, y de aquí salen tres puertas; una pasando la mesita que va a la cocina, por la de la pared de enfrente vas al comedor que esta directamente unido a la cocina y por la de la izquierda sales a la escalera que sube a las habitaciones, que queda a la derecha y a la izquierda hay una pequeña puerta para un servicio. ¿hacia donde quieres ir?” Gabriel había puesto su otra mano encima de la de Leo. De alguna manera sentía que un solo punto de contacto era poco. Desde aquella llamada de teléfono Gabriel había notado últimamente que su necesidad de cercanía con Leo había aumentado. Esperaba que pasando prácticamente todo el día juntos durante una semana le ayudara a calmarse un poco.  
“¿Hay algo por la pared de la derecha antes de llegar a la puerta con lo que pueda tropezar?” pregunto Leo.

“Hay un espejo, nada en el suelo” contestó Gabriel.

“Entonces dejame un segundo, voy a calcular las distancias” Leo se soltó del brazo de Gabriel y posando su mano en la pared de la derecha, empezó a dar pequeños pasos. Cuando noto el marco de la puerta, levanto el brazo para seguir por el dintel, así hasta que llegó a la puerta de la cocina.

“La puerta de la cocina no esta justo enfrente de la puerta de la escalera” dijo Leo.

“No, queda un poco a la derecha”

Leo asintió con la cabeza como confirmando lo que ya sabia y deshizo el camino andado de la misma manera pero con pasos algo mas seguros, y paro en la puerta de la escalera.

“De acuerdo, vamos a ir con las escaleras y las habitaciones para no molestar en la cocina mientras recogen.”

Y así recorrieron la casa. Gabriel estaba observando a Leo “reconocer” el cuarto que les había asignado Yaya, y estaba bastante asombrado con la aparente capacidad de Leo de orientarse, aunque si se paraba a pensarlo, seguramente fuera algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Se acerco a él y le abrazó por la espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. “Te quiero” le dijo.

Leo, que se había quedado congelado en el sitio porque no había oído acercarse a Gabriel, se relajo en su abrazo y se giro, devolviendo el abrazo. “Yo también te quiero”.

“¿Puedo darte un beso?” le preguntó Gabriel.

“Y dos también” sonrió Leo.

Pero justo cuando sus labios iban a rozarse, se sobresaltaron al oír un carraspeo en la puerta.

“Venia a deciros que ya hemos acabado, por si queréis hacer la zona de abajo.” les dijo Will mirando para el techo con una sonrisa en la cara. 

“De acuerdo, en seguida bajamos” le contestaron.

“¡No tardéis o subirá Giovanna!” se despidió Will.

Leo escondió la cara en el cuello de Gabriel. “Va a ser una semana muy larga”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo esta mas centrado en Giovanna y Will

Una vez que acabaron los quehaceres el grupo se preparo para ir a la playa.

No era temporada alta todavía, así que aunque había varios grupos de personas en la playa, no estaba muy concurrida.

“¡Y la llamaré Playadonia!” declaró Giovanna clavando la sombrilla en la arena. “¡Desde este momento hasta que nos volvamos a casa esta sera nuestra tierra!”

Los chicos se rieron de la broma de Giovanna mientras se desvestían hasta quedarse en bañador.

“Soy una chica afortunada” dijo Giovanna mirando a sus amigos de arriba abajo.  
Leo y Gabriel, acostumbrados a este tipo de comentarios, simplemente sonrieron y no dijeron nada, pero Will, algo sonrojado comentó “Y yo un chico muy afortunado”

Giovanna, que no estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran tan apreciativamente, se sonrojó y miró al suelo sonriendo. Hacia siempre ese tipo de comentarios con Leo y Gabriel y era como una broma recurrente entre ellos, pero no tenia ningún tipo de significado para ella. Pero ahora con Will...  
Giovanna levanto la vista y se fijo en Will, que en ese momento estaba de espaldas a ella sacudiendo la toalla para extenderla al sol en la arena.  
Will era diferente a Leo y Gabriel. Lo mas obvio era el tono de piel mas moreno, y aunque era mas o menos igual de alto que Gabriel, su espalda era mas ancha. Pero la mayor diferencia era que al verles asi, con mas piel al descubierto de lo que estaba acostumbrada, mientras que con Gabriel y Leo no sentia nada, pero con Will era como si una necesidad surgiera dentro de ella.  
Tal vez era momento de estirar su toalla al lado de la de William.

“Por lo menos no vamos a tener que esperar las dos horas de rigor de después de comer tirados en la arena, como estuvimos ayudando a Yaya, prácticamente ya podemos meternos al agua” comentó Will, manteniendo la vista fija en el oleaje.

“Si, bueno, creo que en realidad, mientras entres despacio, no tiene porque pasarte nada aunque acabes de comer.” le dijo Giovanna.

“¿Como dices? Otra mentira de madre entonces, como lo de que al zumo de naranja se le van las vitaminas.” dijo Will sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Supongo que simplemente es apostar sobre seguro. Al entrar al agua, no con el zumo de naranja, claro. Pero en lo que seguro que no mentían era en lo importante de ponerse protector solar. ¿Has traído?” Giovanna se giró para coger su bolsa pero se dio cuenta de que la haba dejado a la sombra debajo de la sombrilla. “Voy a buscar el mio.”

Giovanna se acerco a los chicos que habían preferido quedarse bajo la sombrilla. Leonardo estaba tumbado con la cabeza apoyada en el muslo de Gabriel y este estaba leyendo un libro en voz alta.

“Mira eso, la relacion esta prosperando ¿verdad, Giovanna?” Leo imitó a Fabio con un tono ridículo.

“Eso espero Leoncito, eso espero” dijo Giovanna guiñando un ojo. Se agacho a buscar en su bolsa y sin mas conversación volvió con Will.

“¿Que esta leyendo Gabriel? No les entiendo lo que dicen desde aquí con el ruido de las olas.” le preguntó Will.

“Pues no se, les vi tan acaramelados que no les quise interrumpir.” Giovanna se giro para ver a sus amigos. Gabriel le estaba acariciando la cabeza a Leo con su mano libre, interrumpiendo solo para pasar de pagina. Leo le escuchaba con una pequeña sonrisa que Giovanna nunca antes había visto. De verdad que parecía que Leo y Gabriel estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.  
Giovanna volvió a centrarse en la tarea en cuestión. No quería que esta semana se le arruinara con quemaduras porque no había tenido cuidado.

“Parecen una pareja de recien casados en su luna de miel” comentó Will. “¿Me ayudas con la espalda? No quiero que esta semana se me arruine con quemaduras por no haber tenido cuidado.”

Giovanna se echó a reír. “Precisamente estaba pensando lo mismo”. 

Puede que Will estuviera echo para ella.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> habeis leido el manga Slow Starter de Ichikawa Kei? no? pues estais tardando porque es un amor de manga

Tras el día de playa, el grupo volvía algo cansado a casa de Yaya.

“¡Chicos! ¿Que tal la playa? ¿Venís cansados? ¿Que os parece tortilla para cenar?” Yaya les recibió mientras pelaba unas patatas.

“Genial Yaya, vamos a lavarnos las manos y ahora bajamos a ayudarte.” Gabriel la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Enseguida volvieron todos y mientras pelaban patatas le contaron a la abuela de Gabriel su día en la playa.

“La verdad es que es una playa preciosa Yaya, la arena es muy suave y casi no hubo gente así que estuvimos bastante tranquilos.” le comentó Giovanna. “Pudimos tomar el sol y bañarnos sin tener que preocuparnos mucho por nuestras cosas”.

“Pues siento decirte que mañana empiezan las fiestas del pueblo y suele ser cuando mas gente viene, así que si volvéis seguramente ya no tendréis tanta suerte.” Yaya sonrió al ver las caras de decepción de los chicos. 

“Por cierto Yaya, ¿también van a poner este año el mercado de artesanos?” le preguntó Gabriel

“Si, ya vamos por la tercera edición. Pero ahora que ya tenemos suficientes patatas peladas lo que tenéis que hacer es ir a ducharos mientras frio yo esto, que tenéis que tener arena y crema solar hasta en las pestañas.” les dijo Yaya.

“¿No quieres que te ayudemos a picarlas? De todas maneras solo hay dos duchas.” le dijo Gabriel.

“No, tranquilos, estaréis cansados también así que subid y relajaros. Ya os llamaré cuando estén listas” Yaya prácticamente les echó de la cocina.

“¡Me pido primera!” gritó Giovanna mientras subía corriendo por las escaleras.

“¡Pues yo segundo!” dijo Leo, que estaba deseando quitarse esa sensación pegajosa de la piel.

Mientras ellos se duchaban, Gabriel y Will recogieron las cosas de la playa. 

“Gabriel, no se si te lo había dicho ya pero muchas gracias por invitarme, es solo el primer día y ya puedo decir que va a ser una semana estupenda.” le dijo el siempre educado Will.

“No hay de que hombre, es nuestro ultimo verano como estudiantes de instituto y hay que aprovecharlo.” le dijo Gabriel.

“Como agradecimiento, cuando queráis estar solos Leo y tú no tienes mas que decirlo y ya me ocupo yo, sé que antes os interrumpí en un momento importante.” le dijo Will guiñándole un ojo.

Gabriel se puso colorado. “Sólo era un beso” 

“Y todos los besos son importantes. Solo digo que si queréis un rato para vosotros solos, solo tenéis que decirlo.”

En ese momento oyeron abrirse una puerta. A los pocos segundos apareció Leo.

“¿Quien se ha pedido tercero?” preguntó con una sonrisa.

“Yo, por ejemplo.” dijo Will. Y salió del cuarto.

Gabriel estaba todavía pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener con Will y miraba sin ver a Leo, que estaba recogiendo su champú

“Leo” le llamó Gabriel sin pensar.

Leo se giró, y al ver que Gabriel no decía nada mas, preguntó “¿Gabriel? ¿Me decías algo?”

Gabriel se había acercado y le había cogido la mano. “¿Puedo darte un abrazo?”

Leo simplemente extendió los brazos. “Gabriel, ¿estas bien?”

“Si, tranquilo, estoy bien, es solo que... Hemos pasado el día juntos pero tenia la necesidad de sentirte cerca, ¿sabes? Lo mas cerca posible.” 

Leo le dio un beso. “Entiendo perfectamente”. Y le beso mas apasionadamente.

Pero antes de que ninguno se calentara demasiado se separaron porque oyeron la puerta del otro baño y sabían que enseguida llegaría Giovanna.

“¿Quien se ha pedido... cuarto? Pues no creí que hubiese tardado tanto.” 

“Tranquila, Leo te ha ganado por poco” le dijo Gabriel mientras salia del cuarto.

Giovanna se sentó en la cama. “Si veo algo que me convezca igual se lo compro a Yaya en esa feria artesana para agradecerle su hospitalidad, ¿que piensas? ¿te apuntas?”

“Giovanna, necesito que me hagas un favor” le dijo Leo en tono serio. “Necesito conseguir que Gabriel y yo podamos pasar un tiempo a solas. Pero no pienses que es que no quiero pasar tiempo contigo y Will, es solo que necesito tiempo a solas con él”

Giovanna parpadeo dos veces rápidamente “Tranquilo, lo entiendo. Dejalo en mis manos.”

“¡Chicos! ¿Podéis bajar los que hayáis acabado a poner la mesa?” les llamó desde abajo Yaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo no se como se celebran las fiestas de pueblo en otras partes del mundo, si se celebran, pero aqui son basicamente fiestas con orquesta en un prado y poco mas


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola! sigo viva y con trabajo nuevo, espero publicar otro capitulo antes de que acabe el año

Pasaron un par de días conociendo el pueblo de Gabriel y disfrutando de la playa y escuchando las anécdotas e historias que compartía la abuela de Gabriel con ellos después de la cena.

Pero al desayuno del día siguiente, estaban todos ya terminando menos Gabriel, que se había quedado “un ratito mas” en la cama.

“Hay que ver este chico, hoy se le han pegado las sabanas”, comentó Yaya.

“Ya subo yo a despertarle, no te preocupes Yaya”, se ofreció Leo.

Leo se había extrañado que Gabriel se hubiese quedado en la cama cuando los demás ya se habían despertado. Normalmente, él era el primero en ponerse en pie, ayudando a Yaya a preparar el desayuno para todos.

Leo entró en la habitación.

“Gabriel,” empezó a decir en voz baja, “es hora de levantarse amor” Leo se sentó al borde de la cama y se inclino para sacudir a Gabriel ligeramente y terminar de despertarle cuando se vio sorprendido por dos fuertes brazos que le rodearon y le empujaron contra la cama.  
“¡oh! Estas despierto entonces” dijo ya en tono normal Leo, devolviendo el abrazo entre risas. “¿Y estas bien? Me extraño que te quedaras tanto tiempo en la cama”

“Si estoy bien, no te preocupes.” le dijo Gabriel, aun encima de Leo. “Es solo que ayer tarde en dormirme, hoy creo que me quedare en casa, descansando, creo que ayer estuve demasiado al sol,y tengo algo de dolor de cabeza. Por la tarde seguro que estoy mejor”

“¿Necesitas ir al medico?¿Le digo a Yaya que llame un taxi?” le preguntó Leo preocupado.

“¡No, no! Solo necesito tomarme el día libre. Creo que estaba alto de adrenalina por los nervios de venir y enseñároslo todo pero ahora que ya estáis aquí y han pasado unos días me ha dado el bajón, estaré bien enseguida si descanso.” le dijo Gabriel incorporándose. “Si no te importa, baja y díselo a Yaya y a los demás, voy a ver si descanso otro poco” Y cogió las mantas y se cubrió hasta la cabeza.

“De acuerdo, si necesitas algo llama” le dijo Leo, algo extrañado por la actitud de Gabriel.

*

Leo bajo de nuevo a la cocina.  
Giovanna y Will estaban ya recogiendo sus tazas de desayuno.  
“¿Y bien? ¿Va a bajar el dormilón de mi nieto a desayunar o va a esperar el señorito a lo que creo que la juventud de ahora llamáis brunch?” le preguntó Yaya.

“Pues me ha dicho que no te preocupes Yaya,pero que hoy se lo va a tomar de descanso porque se encuentra algo cansado” le dijo Leo.

“Este chico... ya le dije ayer que no anduviera entre corrientes,y mira ahora... Le subiré ahora algo caliente, en fin, yo que quería que me acompañara a hacer unas compras hoy que hay plaza...” Yaya ya estaba calentado un poco de caldo mientras hablaba.

“No te preocupes Yaya, ya te acompañamos nosotros, ¿verdad, Will?” dijo rápidamente Giovanna.  
“Si, Yaya, a mi me encanta ir a comprar al mercado y conocer a los productores locales. Ademas, sera perfecto para aprovechar y comprar los productos típicos de la zona para llevar de vuelta a casa. Mi madre me ha comentado que el queso de los pastores de aquí es bastante famoso.” añadió Will.

“Y no te preocupes por Gabriel, dijo que iba a dormir la mañana, pero ya me quedo yo con el por si necesita algo” terminó por decir Leo.

“¿Estas seguro Leo? Es verdad que me hace falta comprar algunas cosas.” Yaya se quedo pensativa un momento. “De acuerdo, en cuanto suba esto vamos para allá y así podremos volver seguro para la hora de hacer la comida, sois unos amores chicos, no podría estar mas contenta de que Gabriel tenga unos amigos como vosotros”

“Yaya, me dijo Gabriel que iba a descansar otro poco, así que si quieres preparaos y marchad que si eso ya le subo yo el caldo cuando despierte.” le dijo Leo.

“De acuerdo, Leo, ¿de verdad o te importa? Este Gabriel, mira que hacer que se preocupe así su novio, de verdad que no tiene vergüenza” Yaya seguía refunfuñando sobre como los chicos de ahora no escuchaban a sus mayores cuando les dicen que se lleven una chaqueta por si refresca.

Leo se giró para hablar con los chicos.   
“Will, si no te importa comprame a mi un poco de ese queso que decías para llevar yo también a mis padres”

“Por supuesto Leo, y no te preocupes que cuando estemos de vuelta te mandamos un mensaje.” le dijo Will en tono conspiratorio.

Leo se extraño pero cuando iba a preguntar porque creía que necesitaba que le avisaran volvió Yaya ya preparada.

“Muy bien chicos, si estáis ya preparados vamos. Leo, cielo, ¿seguro que no te importa quedarte?, puede que Gabriel necesite descansar pero se puede quedar solo en casa un rato.” le dijo Yaya.

“Si Yaya, gracias por preguntar pero prefiero quedarme por si necesita algo, él siempre esta ayudándome cuando lo necesito, y me quedare mas a gusto si hay alguien con él.” le dijo Leo.

Yaya le dio un abrazo. “Bueno, pues te has ganado tu plato favorito para comer. ¿Will, Giovanna, estáis listos?”

“Si Yaya, cuando quieras” le contestaron.

Y Leo se quedo solo con Gabriel en la casa.


End file.
